Surf's Up
by MargretThatcher
Summary: Modern AU set in Hawaii. Local surfer, Korra, saves the life of a tourist on vacation. On Hiatus/In the process of reworking and hopefully finishing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Korra

Korra stood at the edge of the water letting the tail end of the waves lap against her toes. The top of her wetsuit hung around her waist leaving her upper half clad in a blue and white polka dot bikini top. The warm breeze ghosted across her muscular body, warming her bare shoulders and back. She closed her eyes for a moment, rolled her shoulders back and inhaled the scent of brine as she adjusted the hold on her propped up surf board.

She grabbed both sides of her Hydroflex Bender and jammed it into the soft sand, letting it go so it would stand up on its own. Then she quickly tied her shoulder length brown hair up in a tight top knot. Slipping her arms through the arm holes of the top of her wet suit she pulled it up and on. Zipping it closed she took another deep breath of the salty sea air just as the sun started to peek over the horizon.

She grabbed her board up and with a jubilant smile on her lips she raced forth into the crashing waves. She paddled out, wanting to get a good ways out before she picked a wave to ride. Her muscles flexed and propelled her through the water. Looking up she caught sight of an approaching wave that couldn't be paddle over. Not wanting to lose the distance she'd gained she quickened her paddling. Then as the wave drew closer she gripped the sides of her board and took a deep lungful of air. With great force she pushed the nose of the board down, pushing it underwater. She kicked her legs as hard as she could propelling herself and the board down into the dark water and under the wave.

When she'd cleared the undercurrent of the wave she adjusted the angle of her board and kicked towards the surface. Breaking the top of the water she continued to pull herself forward until she reached her destination. Bobbing in the water she watched the sun break further over the horizon and saw a swell in the water. Grinning she turned her board around to face the beach. Then she started paddling for all she was worth.

The wave rushed to catch her, racing her to the shoreline. As it began to overtake her she quickly pushed herself to her feet. Finding her balance she rode the wave letting out a loud "Whoop!" She cut back along the wave, shifting her weight to gather a little more speed. The wave had reached its peak and started to curl in on itself, crashing apart. Korra adjusted her stance and weight as the curl approached her. She watched as it the tunnel started to reach past her, trying to trap her in its furious wake. She reached her hand out and let her fingertips glide across the formable wall of water next to her.

As the opening in front of her started to draw in on itself, closing up, she shifted her weight again. She picked up speed and just as the wall of water slammed in on itself she came shooting out. Arms upraised in victory she let another triumphant yell and glided until she felt the board start to wobble beneath her. She quickly lay back down on the board and started paddling back out to her previous position.

::::::::::

Asami

The beautiful alabaster woman looked out the windows at the alternating scene in front of her. One second buildings would fly by, then beach and ocean, then trees, then buildings again. The sequence continued for many miles. Checking her phone and not seeing what she was wanting displayed she reached over and fiddled with the dial on the radio. When she heard the sounds of a familiar song pump its way through the car speakers she let her hand fall back to the bench seat. With a "humph" she went back to watching the passing scenery.

"I really hope you aren't like this the entire trip." Asami cut her eyes to the rearview mirror, glaring at the woman that spoke. In the mirror she met annoyed green eyes and a disapproving frown.

"Yeah Sami, relax. Quit worrying about Iroh. He isn't here for a reason and that reason is he's stupid." A young man with twinkling green eyes added. She watched in the mirror as he raked his hands through a disheveled pompadour and then settled an arm around the shoulders of the woman next to him. "Besides Opal has a point. You won't be any fun if you're like this the entire trip." The man pulled the woman, Opal, close to him and gave her a quit peck on the cheek.

"I'm trying Bolin, I just … grrr … I hated how we left things, ya know?" Asami twisted in her seat to look back at the young man.

Bolin nodded and stroked a thumb across Opal's shoulders. "We know Sami, but you tried, and he didn't. Don't let his stupid choices ruin your fun time!" Bolin said soothingly, then he reached up with his free hand and ruffled the top of her perfectly curled black hair.

"Hey Bo, how much further is this place anyway?" A very moody looking man with severe eyebrows asked from behind the wheel of the car.

"It should be just up here Mako. Chill Broski, we're almost there." Bolin smiled as Mako shot him a 'go to hell' look in the mirror.

"Mako when did you learn to surf anyway?" Opal inquired as she relaxed into Bolin's side.

Mako's amber eyes turned worried. "Uh, I really haven't ever tried, but how hard can it be?"

"Dude you are so going to get slaughtered." Bolin called out. "Hey turn here Broseph, this is it."

Mako rolled his eyes as he made a right into the parking lot. The group got out and stood surveying the scene before them. Waves roared and crashed against the shoreline. A small scattering of people sat on the beach enjoying the sun, but no one, except for one lone figure, dared to enter the turmoil of the water.

Asami watched as the figure paddled out into the chaos then stopped and bobbed in the water for a short period before turning and paddling back to shore. "Asami, come help with this shit!" Mako called, drawing her attention away from the surfer. She turned and headed towards the trunk to help carry their belongings.

:::::::::

Asami shook her towel and spread it out on the sand next to Opal. The boys were tossing a football around while the girls decided to relax. Opal was stretched out in the full force of the sun while Asami stretched out under the shade of the umbrella. She envied Opal, she wanted to lay in the warmth of the sun too, but she knew she'd only walk away later looking like a cooked lobster. Not wanting to spend the entire vacation in pain she resigned herself to the shade. Making herself comfortable she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.

Setting her phone on her knee she dug out her book and settled herself back against the cooler. Suddenly a hand snaked out and grabbed her phone from her knee, she lunged forward and made a swipe for it but it was just out of her reach. Opal stood in front of her, Asami's phone clutched in her hand.

"You'll get this back before we leave understood?" Opal placed her fists on her hips and looked menacingly down at Asami.

"Fine!" Asami huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest.

Opal grinned and walked back to her towel. She dropped Asami's phone into a nearby bag and sat. "Have you watched this guy out there?" Opal called out as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the lone surfer.

"A little. I don't see how Mako is going to be able to even paddle out there." Asami muttered as she watched the waves pound against the sand sending white spray up in protest.

"Well I guess we're about to find out. There he goes." Opal stood up and raised her hand to shade her eyes against the sun.

Asami looked over and watched as Mako trotted his way out into the surf. Bolin came running back towards them. Asami stood and walked to meet him.

"Please tell me you have 9-1-1 on speed dial?" He joked as he turned back towards the water and watched Mako paddle out into the waves.

::::::::::

Korra

Korra was waiting on one more wave for the day. One more and she could go home happy. She loved the water, loved the surf. She especially loved the surf in Hawaii. She grinned as she bobbed in the water and watched the shore. She was far enough out that she wouldn't get caught in a wave unless she paddled in, so she sat for a few minutes to catch her breath. She'd had the swells to herself today, which wasn't too surprising considering how brutal they were. So when she saw a figure starting to paddle out to her she didn't think too much about it, lots of experienced surfers would come out on rough swell days. Best time to get big waves, and there usually wasn't a bunch of tourists trying to make fools of themselves.

Finally she decided she'd ride the next one in, paddling forward slowly she waited until she felt the familiar upward push of the approaching wave. Grinning she willed her arms to carry her forward with the rising wave. She caught sight of a flash of red to her right, the other surfer was paddling, trying to catch the wave too. She half watched as she jumped quickly to her feet, coasting forward with the momentum of the charging wall of water. The other surfer was a little unsteady on his feet, she noted as she glanced over.

Korra leaned and cut her way towards the other surfer, wanting to draw in just close enough to try and see who it was. Suddenly he was gone, poof, nowhere in sight. She cut her eyes back and forth searching. She saw parts of his black board surge in front of her on the wave. People on the shore were screaming, it echoed in her ears. She cut her board back into the wave, ridding up and over it. Dropping down to straddle the board she twisted and turned looking for any sight of the downed surfer.

Off to her right she caught sight of something, turning she cut her way through the water toward it. It rose out of the water again, a hand, then sank back down below the surface. Korra took the biggest lungful of air that she could and drove into the water. Her head broke the surface and she kicked towards the bottom looking around. Everything was blurry and misshapen, the water swirled around her. She felt the safety rope at her ankle tug gently as her board coasted over a wave. She caught sight of something moving below and to the right of her.

Jerking the rope from her ankle she kicked as hard as she could. Drawing up on it she could tell it was the surfer. She reached out and grabbed them under the armpits then kicked for the fluttering light above her with all her might. The body drug against her, fighting to pull her down. Korra grit her teeth and kicked with everything she had. All the padding she'd done that day was taking its toll. The light above her drew closer, her lungs started to burn, and black spots danced in her vision. Her brain was screaming out for to take a breath and she fought the action to do so. Finally with one last desperate kick her head broke the surface.

Sucking in a grateful breath of air she looked about, miraculously her board hadn't drifted far. She blinked water from her eyes and looked at the body in her arms. The young man had his eyes closed. She adjusted a one armed grip around him and started towards her board. She pulled them forward with one arm and kicked with her legs. Her muscles ached from the strain, and she was very grateful to reach her surfboard. She found the safety string and pulled it up to fit between her teeth.

Grasping the man under the arm pits again she threw his arms over the surfboard and then quickly ducked under it to the other side. She wedged her arms under him and lifted him up, pulling him forward so his upper body rested on the board. Swimming back around so she was next to him she started kicking for the shore.

Korra's body was protesting the overexertion she was putting it through. Her muscles threatened to cramp up. She panted and strained and just when she started to doubt that she'd ever get them both to shore, an average height, muscular man was in front of her.

"Hold on, I'll get you guys the rest of the way." He assured her as he hauled them forward. "Mako I swear to Ravaa if you're dead I will never forgive you!" The man stood in the now shallow water.

Korra stood on shaky legs and grabbed the surfer's feet as the other man grabbed him under the arms. Together they drug him on shore and set him down on the sand. Korra dropped to her knees and pressed her ear against his chest. Where she should have heard the steady beat of a heart she heard only silence.

:::::::

Asami

Asami watched in horror as Bolin and the other surfer drug Mako's body from the water. He looked like a ragdoll as he swayed between them. She heard Opal's panicked voice on the phone as she spoke to the 9-1-1 operator. Asami rushed forward as they laid Mako out on the sand. Helplessly she watched as the surfer, a woman, pressed her ear against his chest. With a sad, defeated look on her face the woman rose back up. Shaking her head her voice rasped out, "he isn't breathing and he has no pulse." Asami felt tears well up in her eyes. She watched the woman deflate inwards and close her eyes.

A choked sob sounded from Bolin as he dropped to the ground next to Asami. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and covered her mouth with her other. She forced herself to hold in her sobs, but she let her tears flow freely. She looked back at the woman, her eyes suddenly shot open and in place of that sad despair was a fire. Asami watched as the woman placed her hands over Mako's chest and started to pump. She watched as the woman's muscles rippled under the force. She shook Mako's entire body as she pumped away as his chest.

The sound of sirens wailed in the distance. Asami closed her eyes and laid her cheek against the top of Bolin's head. She knew they were too late, they couldn't help Mako. He was gone, Asami's heart shuddered violently in her chest. She chocked down another sob, bit down against the scream of sorrow that welled in her chest. Bolin's body shook beneath her, his sobs tore through her chest. She looked back up at the woman, who continued to slam her hands into Mako's lifeless chest.

Asami couldn't watch anymore, she turned her head away and caught sight of flashing red and blue lights in the distance. The sirens screamed in her head, she pinched her eyes closed, and rose her hands to cover her ears. Abruptly, a racking cough broke through the noise. She jerked her head towards Mako and watched as the woman rolled him over to his side. She pounded against his back.

"Slow breaths. Don't fight it, let it come up." She rubbed her hand against his back now, a small smile playing across her lips.

Asami's eyes widened as she saw Mako move, his body rejecting the water in his lungs. She shook Bolin until he raised his head. Together they stared as Mako slowly sat up with great aide from the woman. Asami cut her eyes away from Mako, letting them fall upon his savior. Deep blue eyes locked onto her, her breath caught in her throat. Quickly she inhaled and mouthed "thank you" to the woman, and offered a smile. The woman smiled back and dipped her head in acknowledgment.

Opal skidded to a halt behind Asami. "Holy shit!" She glanced unbelieving eyes back and forth between the woman and Mako. Finally Opal reached down and pulled Bolin to his feet just as the ambulance halted next to them. With a rush the paramedics sprang forth and dropped down beside Mako. Asami listened as the woman explained what happened.

As the paramedics lifted Mako to the gurney Bolin ran to the woman, scooped her up into a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my bro." Then Bolin set the woman down and jumped into the back of the ambulance.

Asami stared at the tanned face and the captivating blue eyes. Opal tugged at her arm, dragging her towards their belongings. "Come on we have to go." Asami shook her head and grabbed an armful of their things. She cast a look around the beach again, but the woman was gone. Trotting after Opal they loaded the car and drove off following the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Asami

Asami, Bolin, and Opal rushed through traffic towards the hospital. Hopefully today they could take Mako home, or well to the condo. The doctor was adamant about him being just fine. Bolin sat in the back sit, nervously chewing away at his nails as Opal tried to calm him.

"Bo he's fine remember? The doctor said so." Opal patted his arm as Asami wheeled the rental car into a parking place.

Bolin nodded his head, then shrugged his shoulders. "I just keep thinking about what would have happened had that woman not been surfing. None of us could have gotten to him." Tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Bolin you need to stop. Stop thinking about what might have been and think about what is." Asami turned in her seat towards him. "She was there, she pulled him out, she somehow brought him back from the fucking dead, and he's going to be fine."

Bolin took a deep breath, a smile dawning across his face. He opened the door and climbed out. "You're right Asami." He stood a little taller as he waited for the girls to join him. "Stop thinking about what might have happened and think about what did, that's good advice."

They walked through the doors and stopped at the reception desk. Opal nudged Asami and whispered as Asami turned her attention towards her, "Maybe you need to follow your own advice sometime."

Asami nodded as they followed Bolin to the elevator. Opal was right, she needed to follow her own advice. Stop thinking about what could have happened to Mako, and stop thinking about what could have happened with Iroh. _Mako is alive and Iroh is a cheating piece of shit. Yep, better already_ she mused as the elevator dinged to a stop.

Walking down the hall Asami looped her arm through Opal's. "You know Opal, I think I will." The girls smiled at each other as they entered Mako's room.

"Hey guys!" Mako rasped out. He sat in a hospital bed, a thin gown draped around him.

Bolin ran towards Mako and gave him a smothering hug. Mako grinned and patted his little brother on the shoulder. When Bolin finally pulled away the two girls each gave him a quick hug as well. Opal just finished pressing a quick kiss to his cheek when the doctor walked in.

"I'm Katara, Mako's doctor." The kindly old woman said as she entered. She wore a kind smile on her face, and was dressed in light blue scrubs and a white coat. She shook everyone's hand and offered them all a relaxing smile. "Please everyone have a seat." Katara motioned for everyone to sit down as she herself pulled a stool out from the corner to perch on.

"There is no bad news here today, thankfully. Mako you'll be just fine. Your throat will probably be sore for a few days, and so will your chest. The person who saved you caused some bruising when they performed the chest compressions, and that usually happens." She nodded at them all before she continued. "Take it easy for today, don't overdo it for the next couple days. Otherwise you'll be perfectly fine."

The whole room let out a collective sigh at the news. Katara chuckled as she stood up. "You may leave whenever you're ready."

Mako sat up eagerly. "I wish I could thank my mystery savior. I don't even know what they look like."

"Bro it was a chick. That lone surfer we saw was a chick and she rescued you." Bolin said as he handed Mako a set of clothes.

"Really? Are you sure?" Mako furrowed his brow in confusion. "Would still be cool to be able to thank her then."

"Did any of you get a look at her?" Katara asked, she leaned against the door jam, a look of curiosity on her face.

"She had brown hair tied back in a top knot, and wore a dark blue wet suit." Bolin offered with a shrug.

Opal pursed her lips in thought. "Her board was white with blue tribal markings on it."

"She looked to be about twenty-five maybe twenty-seven. Maybe a little shorter than me. She had these really intense blue eyes. Beautiful mocha colored skin and there was a scar on her chin." Asami volunteered, she cast looks around at the others as they stared at her. "What? Don't give those looks?" Her cheeks colored a little.

"I'm lying in the sand dying and you're scoping out my savior?" Mako stood up as he pulled his jeans on under the gown.

"That's not what happened and you know it!" Asami jab a finger in his direction.

"Chill Sami, I'm teasing." He grinned at her as Bolin helped him with his shirt.

Opal hid her smile behind her hand and Katara looked like she was lost in thought. "Was she in really good shape?" The old doctor asked looking at Asami.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "She had a wet suit on."

"I think she was. I mean she hauled Mako up on her board and swam all that way to shore." Opal chipped in.

Katara nodded and smiled. "I think I know where you can find your savior."

:::::::::

Korra

The bell jingled as Korra opened the door to the surf store. She walked in and was greeted by the familiar smell of pineapple wax. Glancing around she saw no one was anywhere inside. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her shorts and shuffled around looking.

"Heard you caught a hell of a fish kid." A voice rang out from behind her.

Rubbing the back of her neck Korra turned around. "Oh yeah. Who told you?" Korra grinned up at the tall man behind the counter. He had more hair on his face than he did on his head. The lights of the store glared off the shiny surface of his dome. Korra watched as he absently stroked his long pointed gray goatee.

"Everyone's been talking about it, plus mother called. Not that she could actually say but I think he was her patient. Their looking for you to offer their thanks." The man smiled and came around the corner.

"Tenzin, you know I don't need any thanks." Korra smiled as the old man rested his hand on her shoulder. "What I do need is a new board. Mine got smashed on the waves." Korra frowned at the thought of her board. It had been a present from her parents, it was all she'd had left of them.

"Sorry to hear about that kid, I know that board was special to you." Tenzin squeezed her shoulder as he pulled a catalog from near the register. "What are you thinking about?"

Korra flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for. She cringed at the price but knew it'd be worth every penny. Next she told Tenzin about the design she wanted on it.

"So underside you want the symbols for air in yellow, earth in green, fire in red, and water in blue?" Tenzin checked as he made notes in his book. He looked up and saw Korra nod. "Then on the front side you want two koi fish made to look like the yin and yang sign and painted black and white?" Tenzin shook his head as Korra nodded again.

"It'll be cool and you know it!" She exclaimed, then chuckled when Tenzin nodded in agreement. "Hey I've got to go, it's almost game time." Korra pushed her way off the counter and turned to the door.

"I'll get this ordered and work on the designs. Hey Pema and the kids are expecting you for dinner this weekend!" Tenzin called after her. The only response he got was a wave as she walked out the door.

:::::::::::

Asami

Asami led the group down the sidewalk towards the rec center down town. Katara had mentioned looking here for the mystery savior, suggesting that she might use this place to exercise. It made sense so the group decided to give it a shot. As they neared the center they could hear cheering coming from the back. Exchanging curious looks they ventured in search of the noise.

Asami was the first to come around the corner of the building. She took in the two goal posts with nets and the players shuffling back and forth on the court. A nearby scoreboard was running down. "What do you guys want to do?" She asked as she turned away from the game.

"Let's watch a little." Mako suggested. "I need to sit for a minute anyway."

So they let Mako lead them to the front row of some nearby bleachers. They sat right next to the court and watched the game wind down.

"I think this is street ball." Opal stated as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game.

"Yeah, you guys must not be from around here." A voice behind them said.

Another voice yelled excitedly. "Yay streetball!"

Asami turned and saw two kids sitting on the row behind them. She smiled and waved, then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning back around she found she was inches away from the gray eyes and dripping nose of a nine year old boy.

"Pretty lady will you marry me?" The boy blurted out, then we was yanked back by the older girl beside him.

"Meelo, quit. Jinora said to leave people alone." The girl turned and looked at Asami with the same grey eyes. "Sorry about him, I promise he has had all his shots."

Asami and the others giggled as the boy crossed his arms with a loud huff. His bottom lip protruded in a pout, and he gave a quick sniff before his nose dripped again.

"They aren't bothering you are they?" Asked a teenage girl with soft brown eyes. Her arms were full of candy, soda, and popcorn. "I'm sorry if they were." She stepped up beside the two children and started handing them snacks.

"No they weren't bothering us. I actually found the little one to be funny." Bolin said as he pointed towards the little boy.

The boy shot to his feet and got in Bolin's face. "Don't call me little in front of my future wife!" He bellowed then shot a sideways look at Asami.

Everyone giggled as Asami turned towards him. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm too old for you." Asami watched as the little boy nodded his head, have a big sniff, and stuck his trembling chin into the air, all before returning to his seat.

"Are you guys here to watch the Fire Ferrets?" The teenage girl asked as she took a sip of soda.

"We're just watching." Opal said with a smile. "I'm Opal, this is Bolin, Mako, and Asmai."

The teenager nodded as she helped the little boy open his candy bar. "I'm Jinora and these are my siblings Ikki, and Meelo. It's nice to meet you guys."

"Have you never heard of the Fire Ferrets?" Ikki asked as she hopped down to stand in front. Her eyes went wide as Asami and her friends shook their heads no. "Oh my word! You are in for a treat."

"Best team ever!" Meelo shouted from behind and pumped his fist into the air.

"They're a little biased since our friend plays on the team. Oh look hear they come now." Jinora clapped excitedly as Ikki and Meelo cheered.

Asami turned and watched as two players wearing red jerseys came running out on the court. What really drew her attention was the tanned woman that walked calmly onto the court behind the other two. She too wore a red jersey, hers had the number four on it. Her red shorts sat low on her hips and hung to just above her knees. She dribbled a ball as she walked across the court, headed to the basket her teammates were shooting at.

"Bromo that's her man! That's the girl that saved you." Bolin yelled out as he pointed.

"You guys know Korra?" Jinora asked from behind them.

Asami barely noticed when Opal turned and explained about Mako's accident. Her mind was focused on the tanned woman on the court.

:::::::::

Korra

Korra stretched her arms and legs trying to get loose before the game started. She dribbled the ball around working on her cross overs, behind the back, and through her legs.

"Korra!" Someone yelled out.

Korra looked up and grinned at the three kids that waved at her from the stands. She loved when Tenzin's kids came, they always enjoyed the games so much. Not to mention she looked forward to Meelo giving her advice. She waved back at them and started to turn back towards the goal when she spied a familiar set of alluring green eyes on the seat below.

Her mind brought back the day she saved the guy from drowning. She remembered the tall glass of water that had been there. Those green eyes had been so sad, and Korra wanted more than anything to be able to take that sadness away. Now Korra saw those green eyes were filled with delight, she watched a smile appeared on the woman's ruby red lips. _What I wouldn't give…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone shoved her shoulder. She spun around and saw a woman in a green uniform, a beauty mark near her mouth and her hair in a long braid down her back. _Fucking Kuvira._ "What do you want Kuvira?" Korra growled out as one her teammates, Kai stepped up behind her.

"Gotta have kids play for ya now? He's not still in diapers is he?" Kuvira and her two teammates laughed.

Korra stepped forward putting herself in Kuvira's personal space. "He has signed permission from a guardian, and he has more handles than you do. I promise you right now Kuvira," Korra poked her in the chest, "you do anything to him, I will kick your head in." Korra finished with gritted teeth, her blood boiled as she thought of the teammates Kai was replacing. Kuvira had "accidently" ran into her, causing the poor girl to bounce her head off the asphalt. She had a fractured cheek bone and eighteen stitches to show for it.

Kuvira sneered as she walked backwards towards her team's bench. "You know I can't make any promises Korra." She flashed a distorted smile that never reached her eyes, then turned grabbing a basketball from the bench.

Korra clenched her jaw, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She visualized her muscles relaxing, her anger dissipating, leaving her body and mind. Slowly as she counted to ten in her mind the red haze began to clear. Finally she opened her clear blue eyes and smiled at the crowd that had gathered for the game.

"Korra are you okay?" Kai, a young, dark complexioned, teenage boy asked as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra turned her head to look into his concerned green eyes. "I'm great, just do me a favor and stay away from Kuvira. Your grandmother would kill me if that _beast_ maimed her handsome grandson." Korra laughed as his cheeks colored.

Kai gave a dazzling, self-assured smile. "She has to catch me first." Then giving Korra a wink he took off in a warm up lap.

Korra smirked as she watched him run by Jinora, the poor boy almost broke his neck trying to watch the teenage girl. Korra also noticed that Jinora's cheeks colored when Kai waved. _Oh I'm gonna have to do some teasing._ Just before Korra turned her attention back to warming up she felt a pair of eyes on herself. Dropping her gaze to the bottom row she saw the ivory skinned woman watching her. Those ruby lips were curled in a cocky smirk. Then Korra watched in wonder as the woman flipped her long black curls over her shoulder. _Spirits._ Using all her will power Korra tore her eyes away from the woman and went back to shooting warm up shots.

::::::::::

Asami

Asami watched as the game unfold before her. It was a little difficult at first seeing as how she was only familiar with regular basketball. The moves were impressive even if she didn't know what they were called. Bolin and Mako really got into the game, cheering and yelling, or in Mako's cases trying to yell and ending up in a coughing fit.

Asami watched the blue eyed girl, Korra as Jinora had called her, make her way up and down the court. She directed her teammates into plays to defend the basket, and much to the infuriation of the other team since they were down 13-9. The second best part of the game, seeing as how watching Korra was her favorite, was listening to Ikki and Meelo provide running commentary the entire time.

"Oh look at that Jamal Crawford Crossover by Kai, I think he broke that poor guy's ankles with that move." Meelo would yell out causing others in the stands to laugh.

"Nice shovel pass to Korra at the top of the key." Ikki would pick up her part. "That defender is all over her! Oh Korra spins right, but the defender is right with her."

"Look at that Ikki she's giving the signal, people better be watching this!" Meelo screamed.

Asami laughed as she watched the play. Sure enough Korra was making a gesture with her free hand. She watched as Korra bounced the ball in front of her then grabbed the hem of her jersey pulling it out over the ball. As Korra caught the ball under her jersey the young boy on her team, Kai, cut towards her circling around behind. Korra punched the ball from the side sending it around her back as the boy ran by. Asami watched as the defender in front of Korra stepped over to cut the boy off only to see he didn't have the ball.

The crowd screamed as Korra spun the ball from around her back to her side. She took one dribble and then pulled up for a jumper. The ball soared through the air as Korra snapped her wrist, sailing into the basket swishing against the net.

"It's a two pointer from downtown folks! That shot brings them to fifteen and I think I see the vein in Kuvira's neck trying to explode." Meelo crowed from the stands.

:::::::::::

Korra

Korra grinned as the ball fell through the net scoring another basket. She gave Kai a high five as he ran by. A little over joyed she turned and pointed towards the ivory skinned beauty then gave the woman a wink before turning back towards the game. She crouched into a defensive position one hand up and the other stretched out. Kuvira dribbled the ball up the court, her eyes cutting around for an open option.

Korra shuffled forward, focusing on the woman's belly button. After all the eyes, head, and arms can trick you into moving elsewhere, but the belly button can't go anywhere without the body. Korra knew Kuvira would only pass if she had to, so she watched as Kuvira dribbled with her right hand. Then she saw Kuvira shift just a tad, and as the woman started to try and spin around Korra, she was stripped of the ball.

Korra reached out and swatted the ball away sending it down court where she raced after it. Picking up the dribble she spied Kai ahead of her and threw him a pass. She stayed her course to the basket and watched as one of Kuvira's teammates ran to try and intercept Kai. Kai leaped into the air and threw the ball against the backboard. The ball bounced back towards Korra from the board, leaping high into the air she caught the ball and re-directed it. Letting it roll off her fingers over the rim and sink into the net.

Landing on her feet she was met with a rough shove between her shoulder blades. Spinning around she was met with Kuvira staring her down, she was beyond pissed. Korra started to take a step forward when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Leave it Korra, she's not worth it and you know that." Her teammate said as she tugged Korra away from Kuvira.

"Thanks Mal." Korra grunted as they trotted down the court.

Kai sprinted over and joined them. "Hey can we just end this already before she kills someone?" He jerked his thumb in Kuvira's direction.

"Yeah, let's make it rain. We can end this in three baskets." Korra announced as they all turned to pick up their man.

With that game plan in mind it was over in a matter of minutes. Mal stole the ball away from the Earth Kingdom team and threw a spinning pass to Kai. Kai pulled up and sunk a jumper for a quick two points. Then on the inbounds Korra picked the pass off under the basket, and instead of taking the easy shot for one she passed the ball out to Mal at the corner for another two points. Kuvira was so mad she over threw her teammate on a pass and Kai stole the ball away for a breakaway lay-up ending the game 21-9.

Korra caught the towel that Kai threw her before waving to Mal as she jogged away. Korra threw her arm around Kai's shoulders.

"You did awesome man." Korra pulled him into a hug then ruffled his hair as they walked across the court towards Jinora and the kids. "Now let's go see your girlfriend." Korra laughed as Kai's face grew red.

"Korra, please don't say anything!" Kai screeched as he stepped in front of her, panic on his face.

Korra rolled her eyes and side stepped him. "No worries. Secret is safe with me though it is pretty obvious." She suppressed another chuckle as he stood there like a fish.

Finally Kai recovered and they made way across the court to the stands where Jinora and her siblings waited for Korra. Not to mention the gorgeous green eyed beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Kudos to those that understand why I chose what I did for Bolin and Mako's last name!**

Chapter 3

Asami

Asami watched as Korra made her way across the expanse of asphalt towards her group of friends. She noted the way the woman carried herself, Korra had a swagger about herself as she walked. Asami felt the projected aura of confidence with just a smidge of cockiness. She watched the woman's eyes gleam with humor as Korra joked with the young teenage boy that walked beside her. Oh, and that sexy little smirk that played across her lips.

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora jumped from the bleachers and ran to meet the pair. All three talking excitedly to Korra. In one swift motion Asami watched as Korra reached down and easily swung Meelo up onto her shoulders. Then she reached out and let Ikki grab her hand. Jinora slid to walk between Korra and Kai, blushing as she engaged in conversation with the young boy.

"Whoah mule!" Meelo cried from Korra's shoulders pulling a little on her ears.

"Meelo be nice." Jinora scolded as the others laughed at the boy's antics. "Korra these are the people that are looking for you."

"Did you really save his life?" Ikki squinted up at Korra in disbelief.

Asami stepped forward, held her hand out to take charge of the situation. "Hello, I'm Asami Sato, this is Opal Beifong, Bolin and Mako Andesite." Asami felt the roughness of Korra's hand as it gripped hers. Then immediately had to stamp out the inappropriate thoughts of what those hands would feel like elsewhere. _No, down girl. Bad Asami._

"Korra Southern." Asami watched her lips curl into a delighted smile. "Glad to see you on your feet." Korra nodded towards Mako.

Bolin squealed and rushed forward enveloping Korra in his arms, he squeezed her tightly and picked her up. Meelo was unceremoniously unseated from his perch and tumbled from Korra's shoulders right into Asami's arms, where he was quickly deposited onto his own two feet, much to his dislike.

"Bolin, sweetie. She's turning blue." Opal placed a calming hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Oh shit, er I mean crap." His eyes darted back and forth between the children. "Sorry." Quickly Bolin dropped Korra back to her feet.

"Bro, chill." Mako said as he stepped forward. "I'm the one you pulled from the water, I just really wanted to say thank you." Mako's voice trembled as he held a hand out for Korra.

Korra reached out and shook his hand, then was quickly pulled into a one armed hug by the grateful man. Asami watched as Korra's eyes shot wide in shock. When Mako finally released Korra he was wiping tears from his eyes.

"You really don't need to thank me. I just did what was right." Korra mumbled as she toed at the ground.

"Korra, not everyone would have helped him like you did. You didn't give up on him. That says a lot." Asami stated, she waited until the woman raised her head and met her eyes. She offered a smile, and was surprised to see the emotion play behind those blue depths.

"Korra's just trying to be humble." Jinora offered, then quickly voiced a question to change the topic, seeing as how Korra was slightly uncomfortable. "Hey are you guys coming to the Luau tonight?" Jinora asked excitedly.

"Uh, I don't think we had plans tonight. Depends on how Mako feels." Opal looked at her friends in turn.

"Yeah you guys should come. It's down on the beach, music, food, and fire dancing." Korra eagerly added, her eyes cutting to Asami.

"Are you going?" Mako stammered out, his voice cracking a little as he addressed his question to Korra.

"For sure!" Korra exclaimed. "Never miss it. I could meet you guys in the parking lot?"

"I'm game." Asami said as she let her eyes wander over Korra again.

"Let's do it Han Brolo!" Bolin exclaimed looking excitedly at his brother for confirmation.

Mako stared at Korra, his cheeks coloring as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Fantastic! I'll meet you guys at 7. Wear something comfy, and causal. I'd like to stay but I have to get Kai home." Korra grinned at everyone in turn, letting her eyes linger a little longer on Asami. "Come on lover boy." She clasped Kai on the shoulder and steered the blushing boy away from JInora.

"I think you might have some competition." Opal whispered in Asami's ear and jerked her chin towards Mako.

Asami tore her eyes away from Korra's backside and glanced towards Mako. He had his eyes locked on Korra, a dopey grin on his face. Asami shook her head and gave Opal an 'as if' smirk. They said their good byes to the children and made their way back to the condo.

:::::::::::

Korra

Korra pulled into the parking lot at 6:45. She climbed off the blue and yellow motorcycle and removed the helmet from her head. With nimble fingers she readjusted her hair, tucking a few tiny braids on the right side of her head behind her ear and securing them again with the bobby pin. A light breeze blew in off the water causing her white, long sleeve, button down shirt to flutter open in the breeze. Only the two middle buttons were secured, and as it flicked in the breeze the top of her blue polka dot bikini could be seen, along with the contoured muscles of her abdomen. She quickly rolled the sleeves up to her elbows before shoving her hands into the pockets of her jean cut-offs and leaned back against the bike. She rested her hands behind her against the seat and crossed her ankle height brown hiking boots.

She watched the waves roll in the shimmering light of the dying sun. The sky lit up pink, purple, orange, and blue and in the dark distance a few stars starting to shine. She listened as the drums below her on the beach started to pound out a beat. Fire shot into the air from various spots and she smiled in childish delight as she thought of the dancers. Suddenly lights from a car slid across her, she turned her head and watched the car pull up. Reaching behind her she grabbed the flowers from the seat as four people climbed from the car.

Asami

Asami's breath caught as she saw Korra leaning against the motorcycle. The breeze tugging at her shirt, showing hints of the well-toned mocha flesh beneath. The colors of the sky behind her, projecting an iridescent glow about her figure, it made the whole scene look so picturesque. The tanned woman looked, well she looked hot, sexy, those were the words that popped into Asami's mind.

"Oh damn." Opal murmured from the backseat.

"Careful Opal." Asami smirked as threw the warning over her shoulder.

"Ass! I was talking about the sky." Opal stuck her tongue out as she stepped from the car.

"Of course you were." Asami said as she climbed from the passenger's seat. "Bo, you better watch her."

Bolin let out a loud laugh. "Trust me, I am not worried." He beamed from ear to ear and Opal's cheeks colored.

Asami walked around the front of the car, the breeze stirring her long curls and pulling at the black material wrapped snugly around her hips. She wore her black bikini beneath her wrap and red tank top, her perfectly painted toes glinted from her thin strapped sandals. She looked up and watched Korra's gaze travel up her body before coming to rest on her face. Asami opened her mouth to say something witty yet flirtatious when she was almost bowled over by Mako.

"Korra!" Mako yelled as he walked forward, pulling her into a hug. "Nice bike."

"Thanks. Ugh, I got you guys something." Stepping back from Mako she held the flowers up in front of her. "These you wear in your pocket or behind your ear. They'll go with the lei you get."

Bolin started laughing. "We're getting laid, what the hell kind of shindig is this?" He snorted and doubled over clutching at his sides.

Asami rolled her eyes and hid her smirk behind her hand. She looked up at Korra who stood there blinking a few times. Slowly a smile formed on her face and she started laughing as well. Her shoulders shook, and Asmai couldn't hold it in anymore either. Soon all of them stood in the parking lot laughing like idiots, except for Mako.

"Bro cut it out." Mako hissed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Not bad Brodeo." Korra said as she slapped Bolin on the back.

Bolin beamed as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Thanks Brotien." He grabbed a yellow flower from Korra and placed it gently into the pocket of his shirt. Then he took the pink one she held out and he stepped towards Opal to help her place it in her hair.

Mako chose a white flower for his pocket, blushing a little as he took it. Korra picked a light blue one and placed it behind her left ear and stepping towards Asami she held out a red flower.

"May I?" Korra asked as she held the flower out, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Of course." Asami smirked and stepped forward, tilting her head to the side she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. She shivered when Korra reached out, her warm fingers pushing the black curls away from Asami's ear. Carefully Korra set the flower in place and then gently placed the curls back over Asami's shoulder letting her fingers comb through the curls until her fingers brushed lightly against the bare skin of an ivory shoulder.

Clearing her throat Korra stepped back hastily, clapped her hands together and turned to face everyone else. "Ready to get lei'd?" She grinned wickedly as Bolin started laughing. Asami and the others followed as Korra took the lead down to the beach.

:::::::::

Asami was blinded by the colors and flashes of fire as they made their way through an archway. Women in bikini tops and grass skirts rushed forward and placed a necklace of flowers, a lei, around their necks. Drums beat in the distance, pounding out a rhythm that echoed in her chest. Smells of roasting meat drifted on the breeze causing her mouth to water. She watched a man juggle several flaming batons and her eyes widened as he caught one and then seemed to swallow the flame. They all followed Korra as she led them past more people dancing, their hips swaying ridiculously fast to match the beat of the drums.

They paused for a minute to watch the dancers, their upper bodies barely moving. Then the drums and dancers stopped and a man with a ukulele walked forth and started to strum out a tune. Soon a couple of drums joined in, rounded out the beat. When the man opened his mouth to start singing a few of the dancers joined in, their hips moving to a slower rhythm.

:::::::::::

Korra

"Come on, tables are this way." Korra jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pulling the group's attention from the singer. Turning she slid her hands into the back pockets of her cutoffs before walking ahead leaving the others to follow. She wove her way through a few groups of people until she spied Tenzin and his family accompanied by Kai at a table. He waved her over and she waved back as she led the group to join them.

"Welcome! Please join us. I believe you have already met the children, I'm Tenzin, and this is my wife Pema." He stood and motioned to the seats. "A few others will be joining us shortly."

Korra moved to the empty spot on the bench next to Jinora, and soon found the spot next to her occupied by Mako. Asami sat across from her, next to Pema. Opal sat down next to Asami and Bolin next to Opal. Soon Katara joined them, escorted by her two other children, Bumi and Kya, and everyone broke off into separate conversations.

"So who's the fish?" Bumi called across the table as he looked at the four new faces.

Tenzin spluttered out how rude it was to ask such a question while everyone else laughed. "This would be him." Korra yelled as she slapped a hand on Mako's back.

Asami raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Fish?"

Pema sighed, "It's a term used by the locals, a very rude term, to describe the tourists who have to be pulled from the water." She shot a look at Tenzin who was still busy scolding his brother.

"It may be rude, but looks like Korra has a nice catch." Kya said loudly as she gave the young woman a mischievous wink.

The conversation lulled a little as pineapple juice was passed around and the roast pig was served. Throughout the meal Korra found her eyes drawn to the woman across the table from her. Her green eyes were so wonderful to look at, they kept drawing her to them. Everything the woman did was fascinating. Soon Korra found her attention jerked away as Tenzin voiced a question.

"What brings you all to the island?"

Opal was the first to respond. "Vacation. We all thought it'd be a good getaway. You know, enjoy the sun, and all that."

"What do you guys do back in the upper forty-nine?" Kai asked as he leaned forward pretending to study Opal, but in actually sneaking looks at Jinora.

"I'm a detective for the NYPD." Mako volunteered. "I really love my job, but I'll admit a break from it is nice."

"Bolin and I work for a movie production company. He's got to play a few roles here and there, and I'm in charge of make-up, and sometimes I get to help with editing." Opal leaned into Bolin's side as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Wait, did you play Nuktuk?" Jinora leaned forward eagerly in her seat.

Bolin grinned and his cheeks turned red. "Yeah, that was me." He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"That's so cool! Can I have your autograph?" Ikki asked as she ran around the table and shoved a napkin in Bolin's face.

"Asami what do you do?" Pema inquired, noting she was the only one that hadn't answered yet.

"I'm CEO of a fortune 500 company in New York." She offered as she nervously sipped at her drink.

"At such a young age, that's quite the accomplishment." Kya cooed out, leaning forward on her fist. Korra noted that Kya watched Asami with newfound interest.

"Don't let her be modest, she's the youngest CEO ever." Opal contributed, then stuck her tongue out when Asami gave her a dirty look.

"Which company do you work for dear?" Katara voiced.

"She works for Future Industries, don't you Miss Sato?" Opal practically purred out.

"Sato? Are you relation to Hiroshi Sato?" Tenzin called down from the head of the table.

"That would be my father, but please don't hold that against me." Asami blurted out.

"Why would we?" Korra asked noting how the woman had gone from relaxed just a few moments ago to being guarded and stiff.

"He's done some bad things, and is currently under investigation for those things." Asami fiddled nervously with her napkin. "People usually treat me differently because of it. The stress of current situations is why I'm here on vacation." Asami stiffened then relaxed a little when Pema patted her gently on the back.

"Well then. I'd say that calls for something more than pineapple juice!" Bumi boomed out as he flagged down a server.

"Korra what do you do, other than shred waves of course?" Mako grinned over at her.

Korra smiled and laughed a little before she answered. "That's pretty much it. Well I help Tenzin with his pro shop from time to time." Korra noted the confused looks on their faces.

"Korra surfs professionally." Meelo yelled out. "She's like a big freaking deal!" He added with an irritated tone. "Google her!"

Korra watched as Asami jerked her phone from her pocket and furiously started typing. "Oh my Ravaa!" She heard Asami exclaim as she looked up wide eyed from her phone before passing it to Opal.

"The Avatar?" Opal bemused as she handed the phone to Bolin.

Korra slid lower in her seat, her cheeks coloring. "It's because she's the master of the waves." Meelo clarified, definitely irritated at their lack of knowledge now. Korra buried her face in her hands.

"You'll have to excuse Meelo, he's Korra's number one fan." Pema smiled and reached across the tale to tug Korra's hands away from her face.

"You could have told us." Asami said, offering Korra a reassuring smile.

"You mean like how you so eagerly told us you're the daughter of a multi zillionaire?" Korra shot back.

Asami raised her hands in defeat. "True, true." Smirking briefly then with a deadpan expression she added, "Multi billionaire actually."

Korra studied her face for a moment, then seeing the flash of humor behind those vivid green eyes she threw her head back and laughed. She watched as the corners of Asami's mouth twitched before she too succumbed to laughter. Korra decided it was one of the best sounds she had ever heard in her entire life, and she wanted to hear more of it.

As they joked around and swapped stories, still snaking on the food before them, Korra felt Mako place his hand atop hers on the cushioned bench under the table.

"Korra I was wondering if you'd, maybe like to dance?" He asked nervously when she turned to face him.

Korra shrugged. "Sure." She smiled and stood up leading Mako across to the dance floor. Feeling eyes on her back she looked over her shoulder and met a heated green eyed gaze. Curiosity peaked she reluctantly turned back around, after feeling Mako tug at her hand, giving him her full attention.

They danced several songs together, everything an upbeat tune. Korra never once thinking anything about it other than just dancing. Nothing struck her as odd about how nice Mako was being. She didn't pick up on the extra attention he was giving her. It never once crossed her mind that he was flirting until as the music changed to one of a slower pace, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Korra jumped back placing a palm flat against Mako's chest and nudging him away. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I … sorry... did I do something wrong?" Mako raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was picking up on the signal that you were into me."

Korra smiled politely and her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. "Mako, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize…" She let the sentence fall as she watched Mako deflate.

"Nah, it's okay I get it. You probably have a boyfriend, I should have asked." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Mako I don't have a boyfriend." Korra placed a hand on his shoulder, then dropped it when he looked up with a hopeful expression. "I, uh. Well you see, I'm gay."

Mako stared for a minute, Korra watched as the wheels in his head turned, yet the lightbulb never came on. "You're what?"

"I said I'm gay Mako. As in I like girls, I bat for the other team." Korra explained ignoring the looks she received from other dancers on the floor. Placing her hand on his shoulder again she steered him off the dance floor. "You seem like a nice guy bro, but well, you're not my type. Thanks for being my first man kiss though." Korra added trying lighten the situation.

Mako nodded and then smirked at the humor in it all. "Yeah, anytime." Then hesitantly he added, "Bro."

Korra grinned and led him back towards the table to rejoin the others. Bumi's drinks had arrived and the two of them sat down and listened as Bumi was in the middle of an animated tale. Korra smiled at Asami as she reached for a glass of the pineapple juice. Mako grabbed one of Bumi's drinks and turned it up greedily. Korra heard a throat clear and turned to see Kya giving her a look. Korra squinted her eyes in a 'don't-even' expression. Kya chuckled as she turned her own glass up, finishing it in a few drinks.

As the night wore on the food was cleared from the table. The music lulled to more romantic tunes and the dancers swirled their hips in suggestive ways. The laughter from their table echoed out into the night sky, the stars shined down brightly. Korra kept stealing glances to the woman across the table from her, she marveled out how beautiful Asami looked. Her cheeks red from laughter, her full lips in a constant smile, and the looks she gave Korra when she caught her staring, _sigh_. Korra quickly darted her eyes elsewhere as this was one of those times, her stomach giving a small flip when those green eyes flicked to her.

"Anyone up for a late night swim?" Opal asked as she pretended not to notice the cat and mouse game unfolding before her.

"Good idea Ope!" Bolin squealed in delight.

"I know the perfect place, it's just a little walk down the beach." Korra added excitedly as she stood from the bench.

"I think I'm going to stay here, I don't much feel like swimming." Mako said as he nursed another one of the drinks Bumi had ordered.

Korra nodded in understanding, it would probably be a little while before he even entered the water again. Jinora, Meelo, Ikki, Kai, and Kya joined their party and together they set off towards Korra's favorite spot.

::::::::::

Asami

Asami trudged forth down the beach, she watched as Korra ran ahead chasing Ikki and Meelo around as they played a game of tag. Opal and Bolin meandered next to her whispering quietly to each other. The moon was the only light they had to walk by, and it was plenty bright enough to illuminate their surroundings. Asami fell into step beside Kya, who was watching Jinora and Kai walk ahead of them.

"I have a feeling you came to chaperone those two." Asami stated with a smirk.

Kya nodded, "Not just those two." She cut knowing eyes to Asami and offered a smirk of her own. "Please I saw how you two watched each other. Don't worry, Korra hasn't come out to the public, but she is out of the closet if you catch my meaning."

Asami nodded and smiled in realization at the new information. "Hypothetically speaking is she seeing anyone?"

"Hypothetically huh?" Kya snorted in disbelief and shook her head. "No, she's not. Korra's terrified of her sponsors finding out, as I'm sure you probably understand why."

Asami did understand, when as a teenager she'd come out to her father and friends as bisexual they had been nothing but supportive. Her father had wrapped her in a tight, loving hug and told her it was about time she trusted him enough to finally tell him. She had been shocked that he already knew, but so realized. Mako had been delighted at having a 'wingman' since Bolin was with Opal. None of them had once been negative about it. When the media had found out however, it was a different story.

Her named had been on the front page of the gossip columns for months. They questioned every relationship she had ever had whether it be platonic or not. Oh yes, Asami knew just how mean the media could be. To think, though, Korra could lose her sponsors just because they didn't agree with how she ultimately lived her life.

"Yeah, I understand." Asami nodded as they neared an outcropping of rocks. It extended way out into the water and at least twenty feet into the air.

"I should have known she'd bring you guys here." Kya said as they stopped just behind the others.

"Korra, we can't go any further unless we climb the rocks." Opal called over to the tanned woman where she walked slowly parallel with the rock outcropping.

"You just have to know where to look Ope." Korra ginned back, then exclaimed in delight when she found what she was looking for. "Over here." She waved them over.

Asami stepped up and saw a hole, just large enough for them to squeeze through in the rocks. Korra's eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she stepped through the hole, turning sideways and shuffling a few steps. She stopped and turned her head towards Asami. "Come on." Korra encouraged as she offered her hand for Asami to take. Asami reached out and took the offered hand joyously, and with a little more confidence she stepped through the hole letting Korra guide her to the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Korra

Korra gave the smooth hand in her grasp an encouraging squeeze. Grinning she tugged gently for Asami to follow her through the entrance in the rock. She smiled in anticipation of the reaction her new friends would give at the sight of this place. Emerging on the other side she remembered exactly why this was her favorite place on the entire island. It was an oasis, protected on both sides by a wall of rocks that extended out into the water. A shallow sand bank fifty feet out took the brunt force of the waves that came in. The large pool of water was a gorgeous shade of blue-green during the daytime. But the best part was the shell of an old war galleon that had smashed against the rocks many, many years ago. It's wreckage a decaying testament to the violence hidden behind calm waters.

Korra heard Asami gasp beside her as she took in the scene before them. As the others emerged they shared the same reaction. Korra looked out at the beach where several bonfires burned. The soft sound of guitars and ukuleles drifted across the sand.

"This place is amazing." Asami whispered in delight.

"Come on pretty lady!" Meelo yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Asami's arm, pulling her hand away from Korra's. Korra watched as Asami stumbled ahead trying to keep pace with the energetic child.

"Korra, this place is really something." Opal stepped forward and placed a hand on Korra's arm. "How'd you find it?"

Korra offered a weak smile as she thought about her first time here. She answered as they started following Meelo's path across the beach. "My parents brought me here when I was little. This was actually where I first met Kya, Tenzin, Bumi, and Katara. They were good friends with my parents." Korra leaned against Kya as the older woman slipped a comforting arm around her back. "We've been family ever since haven't we Auntie Kya."

Korra laughed when Kya rolled her eyes. "I don't even like it when my actual nieces and nephew call me Auntie, and I'll be damned if I make an exception for you."

Korra jumped when Kya gave her a hard poke in the ribs, laughing, then she gave Korra one last squeeze before dropping her arm to take Ikki's outstretched hand.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are your parents?" Bolin asked in a soft voice as he leaned around Opal to look at Korra.

"Boating accident when I was ten. I don't remember what happened, just one minute we laughing and the next I was trying to keep my head above water." Korra dropped her head as she kicked some shells over. Shrugging off the sad feeling she raised her head, a forced smile on her face, as she stepped into the flickering light cast around by the nearest bon fire. "Sup guys? I see Meelo found you." Korra addressed the people sitting around the flames.

"I knew they'd have s'mores." Meelo said from his seat between Mal and Asami. He held a stick out near the flames, a browning marshmallow on the end.

Korra dropped down a little ways from Asami as the others dropped down around the fire next to her. She passed sticks around to Ikki, who was sitting on Kya's lap, and Kai and Jinora. Mal passed an almost empty bag of marshmallows around before turning her attention towards Korra.

"One of these the fish?" She inquired as she looked at the newcomers.

"No, he stayed back at the luau, and if I recall correctly you really have no room to being calling anyone fish." Korra shot back at her, then reaching up to catch the marshmallow that was tossed at her. "Mmmm, thanks." She said as she tossed it into her mouth.

"It was one time, and there was alcohol involved, besides I wasn't a tourist so I don't think it counts." Mal said in an attempt to defend herself.

"I have a feeling this must be a good story." Bolin said around the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Oh it is!" Korra cackled as she leaned back against her hands. "It was senior year, a group of us came out after prom. Our friend, Suki, had managed to talk her brother into buying us beer, so some of us were a little drunk." Korra laughed as half the people around the bonfire, those that had been at the incident she was talking about, raised their hands is admission. "So Mal decides we all need to go swimming. Except instead of stripping down to her underwear like the rest of us she wades out in her dress. This was a huge ball gown dress, and she swims out to the shallows way out there, stands up and starts dancing. This huge wave comes in and flips her as… er… head over heels back into the water. Her dress gets tangled around her and she starts flailing around and yelling about drowning."

"Oh no. That actually sounds scary." Korra looked over to where Asami had spoken, her words directed towards Mal.

"She hasn't gotten to best part yet." Mal said nodding her head back towards Korra, a knowing grin on her face.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, then found the words had left her when Asami looked at her. The fire reflected in her green eyes was a sight to behold. She could get lost in those eyes for eternity and die happily. Korra jumped as a marshmallow struck her forehead. "Anyway," she started, leaning further away from the fire, hoping no one noticed her red cheeks. "The water is only a foot deep, at most, by the bank. All she had to do was stand up, but oh no she continued to flop around like a fish. Took us forever to get her calmed down enough for her to realize she wasn't actually drowning. So, no, you don't have a right to call anyone fish." Korra finished with a pointed look at Mal.

Those around the fire laughed and slapped Mal on the shoulder. Korra watched it all from her position, just outside the ring of light, but most of her attention was on Asami. Bolin shared a few stories about him and Mako from when they were younger, his stories bringing laughter and tears of joy to the listeners. Yet, Korra still watched Asami, she watched how the other woman flipped her hair. Oh, and the way her lips curled into a smile, the way her eyes sparkled in the firelight. She was starting to admire how cute her nose looked when she felt someone hit her foot.

Korra jumped, tearing her eyes from Asami and turned towards Opal. "Just talk to her already." The woman hissed out as she leaned towards Korra.

Korra started to move closer when she saw a figure stumble towards them. "Mako?"

"Hey I found you guys!" The young man slurred slightly as he dropped down next to his brother. "Oh, and Tenzin said it was time for the kids to leave. Ooh marshmallows."

"Okay munchkins let's go!" Kya said as she lifted Ikki from her lap and stood. Her words were welcomed by the children with a chorus of complaints. Reluctantly Jinora and Kai along with Ikki and Meelo hugged everyone then fell into step behind Kya as she lead them back down the beach.

"Hey fish!" Korra yelled, waving to get Mal's attention, when the blonde looked up Korra jerked her towards Mako. "Meet the other fish, Mako." Korra laughed as she settled back down, in her previous position, and then grinned when she realized that in the commotion of the kids leaving Asami had scooted closer to her.

"Korra, will you sing for us?" A scraggly looking man with a beanie on his head called across the fire as he pulled a guitar from behind him.

"No, not tonight." Korra was greeted by a chorus of groans. "You fuckers make me sing all the time. Pick someone else."

"Opal sings!" Mako volunteered, perking up now that'd he'd had a few marshmallows.

"Yeah, come on Opal." Asami joined in, then laughed as Opal gave her a one finger salute.

"Please Opal?" Korra stuck her bottom lip out, pouting to persuade Opal.

"Fine, but only cause you said please, that puppy dog shit only works for Bolin." Opal shifted herself to her knees and sat up tall. "What'cha want to hear?"

Mal flopped down next to Mako, holding out another bag of marshmallows. "Do you know anything by Halsey?"

"Can you play Gasoline?" Opal directed her question towards the guitar player, who smiled as he started to pick out the tune. Opal nodded and he started over, she opened her mouth and started to sing.

Korra nodded her head to the beat, enjoying the slight roughness of Opal's voice, it made Korra think of Gin Wigmore. Korra settled herself back on outstretched hands, relaxing with the music. Suddenly she felt something warm slid across her hand, glancing over she grinned. Asami had leaned back on her hands as well, purposely placing her hand a top of Korra's. Korra's delighted grin was welcomed by an innocent look that Korra all but laughed at. _Like Asami doesn't know what she just did. Ha! Well done madam, well done._

Korra felt Asami's hand tremble and looked over to see the woman shiver against the cool breeze that moved off the water. She pulled her hand out from under Asami's and reached up, rolling the sleeves of her shirt down. Next she quickly undid the button and shrugged out of it, then reached over and extended it to Asami. Except Asami didn't take the shirt from Korra, so Korra waved it a little in front of her face. Still no reaction, from Asami.

"Asami?" Korra called out, and suppressed a chuckle as the woman jumped, her face turning red. Korra raised an eyebrow and waved the shirt again. "It'll help keep you warm."

"Won't you be cold now?" Asami asked as she slid her arms into Korra's shirt, sighing at how warm it was.

"No, I'm always hot." Korra said as she turned back towards the fire, her eyes taking in the staring faces. She was so distracted by everyone staring she didn't hear Asami mumble under her breath, "I'll say."

"Could you not break our new friends with your ridiculous body?" Mal yelled at her as she leaned into Mako's side.

Korra snorted, noting that Mako didn't seem to mind the attention from Mal. "Oh please!" Korra waved her off then turned to Opal. "Can you sing Love Yourself?"

"I did not peg you for a Belieber." Bolin mused next to Opal.

"Hey you judge, but five bucks says Grim can play it."

"Deal!" Bolin shouted as he leaned over and shook Korra's hand.

"Grim, if you'd do the honors." Korra set back and crossed her arms waiting, then leaped to her feet as Grim picked out the first chords. "Booyah Bromosapien! I accept cash no checks." Korra crowed as she ruffled the top of Bolin's hair.

"Awe, isn't this precious? Camp fire sing along? Shall we all join hands for the next one?" Malice dripped from the voice that echoed from the shadows.

Korra turned, her feet spread, weight on her toes, ready to fight since she recognized the voice. "What do you want Tahno? You're not welcome hear." Korra scanned the shadows, watching in her peripherals as others around the fire also stood.

A figure stepped forward, palms upturned in front of him. "Now, now Korra, I only wanted to see how our new friends were doing?" His voice shook as he stepped into the light of the fire.

"You've no friends here Tahno. Leave." Korra growled out as she took a step forward, her hands balling into fists.

"My, aren't you a pretty one." Tahno leered at Asami, circling her slowly. "I see why you're protective of your new friends Korra." His lips curled in a disgusting smirk. He reached a hand out tentatively and brushed her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Opal called from her sitting position. "She doesn't take kindly to strangers getting handsy." Korra turned her head and considered the look on Opal's face. Turning her attention back to Tahno she watched him smirk.

"Really? Let's see about that." Tahno said just before he made the biggest mistake of the night.

::::::::::

Asami

Asami felt his eyes on her, she tried not to shudder from the way he leered. Then he touched her, the nerve of some people. As he circled her she slid her feet slightly apart, finding better footing in the sand. She watched him carefully with her eyes, and when he raised his hand to touch her again she moved too.

Spinning towards him she reached out with her left hand and shoved his hand upwards, then ducked under it. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kicked the bend of his knee. His legs went weak, he started to fall, and she stepped forward. She leaned back, holding him up by the collar of his shirt as his head swung inches from the dancing flames.

"Oh I like her." Mal called as she clapped her hands together.

Tanho's face broke out in a sweat, his eyes going wide, and he was having a hard time forming words. Asami gave a jerk on his collar and pulled him to the side where she released her hold, for him to fall face first into the sand. Stepping around him she moved to stand by Korra, but she'd only taken two steps when he sprang up, the veins in his neck standing out.

"You bitch!" He called as he took a step forward, making his second mistake for the night.

As he reached to grab Asami's shoulder she sidestepped, his hand clutching only at open air. She grabbed his arm with both her hands, using his forward momentum she easily flipped him. He landed hard in the sand, the air expelling from his lungs. But she didn't stop there, she stepped forward and pushed her foot against his throat. She could feel him swallow, yet even in his current state he still fumed. His anger boiling over, he made his third and final mistake for the evening.

Tahno gritted his teeth and slapped her foot away, causing Asami to step to the side. He sat up and made a grab for her again, only Asami had already started an attack of her own. Bringing her leg around quickly, her foot leading the strike, she made contact with his jaw. His head snapped back, a sickening sound emitting from the contact that caused those watching to groan. Tahno fell back into the sand again, his head lolling to the side.

"Holy shit." Grim said as he reached out with a foot and tapped Tahno's head.

Asami flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Perks of taking self-defense and martial arts classes since I was eight." She smiled as she took a step forward and gracefully tripped, falling forward.

Asami waited to feel the sand rush up and meet her, only it never made it. Instead she found herself pressed against a warm body, strong arms encircling her waist. Opening her eyes she found herself inches from Korra.

"You okay?" Korra asked as she helped Asami steady herself.

Asami nodded and looked down. Her sandal flopped out to the side, only hanging on to her ankle by a single strap. "Dammit, I liked these sandals too." She reached a hand out, resting it against Korra's shoulder. It took every fiber of her being not to stroke the muscles she found there, and since Asami was enjoying the feeling of those muscles she took her time unbuckling her sandals.

Bolin laughed and slapped his knee as walked over to look down at Tahno. "Only you could go from badass to tripping over your own feet in less than two seconds." As he finished speaking the others burst into raucous laughter.

Asami joined in as she stood up, tossing her sandals so they landed on Tahno's chest. "Do we just leave him?"

Asami looked up as Grim stepped around and grabbed Tahno by the hands. "Best not. A few of us will get him to his car." He grunted as he and a couple others lifted Tahno up. "It was nice meeting you all!" He called as he trudged off into the night.

Asami looked around to see that their bonfire was the only one still lit. With the others carrying Tahno off that left Korra, Opal, Bolin, Mal, Mako, and herself the only ones on the beach.

"So how about that swim?" Mako called as he jumped up, pulling Mal behind him as he dashed for the water.

::::::::

Korra

Korra threw her head back and laughed as Mako about tripped trying to pull his shoes off while running. Mal was right behind him stripping her shirt off. Opal and Bolin trotted behind, holding hands as they took their time to get to the water.

"Are you swimming?" Asami asked stepping beside her, close enough that she let her hand brush against Korra's.

"I'd prefer not to freeze to death on my way home." Korra brought her eyes back to Asami, a slow smile forming on those ruby lips. "There's a nice place to sit down there, watch the stars. Come on." Korra took a step forward and held her out for Asami. She waited, anxiously, afraid Asami would reject the offered hand. Though it was such a simple gesture, how it would be accepted weighed heavily in that brief span of time. When Asami reached her hand out, taking Korra's in her own, interlocking their fingers, Korra let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Slowly, by the light of the moon, they made their way down to a rock that stood close to the water's edge. The sand around it had been scooped down a little ways, making it the perfect lounging place. Korra sat and pulled Asami down next to her, where the woman giggled in response. Korra waited for Asami to settle in the sand next to her, their sides flush against each other. Grinning to herself Korra let go of Asami's hand and stretched her arm way up over her head in a stretch, then bringing it back down, slid it down and around Asami's back.

"I can't believe you just pulled that move." Asami snickered as she leaned back against Korra's shoulder. "That was smooth." Korra scoffed at Asami's surprising tone.

"I am smooth." Korra said defensively, but then offered Asami a smile and pulled her closer.

Korra felt her body warm when Asami laid a hand to rest on Korra's thigh. Her heart beat sped up dramatically when the other woman shifted so she could rest her head against Korra's shoulder. They sat together looking at the vast expanse above them. The stars shinning down from the heavens above, it was magical. Korra remembered her father pointing out constellations to her when she was younger, so she took the opportunity and pointed the ones she remembered out to Asami. Korra watched as Asami gazed at the stars with a childlike wonderment on her face, the laughter of their friends echoing in the background.

"I don't see this back home." Asami explained, never taking her eyes off the sparkling abyss. "Absolutely beautiful." Korra heard her say, and even though she knew that Asami was talking about the stars, she couldn't help but feel the term applied to the woman herself as well.

Korra reached out and tucked Asami's hair behind her ear, and when Asami turned her head to look at Korra, Korra took the opportunity to cup her hand around Asami's cheek. She stroked her thumb against the porcelain skin of Asami's cheekbone, and locking eyes with Asami she whispered softly. "Absolutely beautiful." Korra slowly leaned forward, tilting her head just a little to avoid the embarrassment of bumping noses. A smile tugged slowly at her lips as she watched Asami lean in towards her, those dazzling green eyes fluttering briefly to Korra's lips.

Just as Korra started to wonder if time had stopped all together, freezing this moment forever, she felt a welcome warmth meet her wanting lips. She closed her eyes to savior the moment, slowly deepening the kiss, clinging desperately to every movement under her mouth. She wanted to remember this forever, she wanted to savor the taste of mangoes that clung to Asami's lips. She reveled in the feeling of a hot, slick, tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. The shiver that ran down her spine when she parted her lips in welcome, her tongue greeting Asami's eagerly.

She moaned softly as she felt Asami's hand slide up her thigh, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake, before it came to rest against her stomach, a thumb sweeping softly against her abs. She moved her arm from Asami's cheek, sliding it through her luscious, locks, to rest at the back of her neck, pulling the woman closer to her. To which the woman eagerly responded to in kind, bringing her free hand up to Korra's side, then letting both hands travel up and down the warm skin.

At some point the soft, deep kisses gave way to something hungrier, something that wanted more, needed more. As the kisses became more urgent, more demanding, as hands roamed far and wide, Korra wrapped both arms tightly around Asami and laid back into the sand. Her movements pulling the other woman with her, on top of her. Korra felt Asami gasp against her searching mouth, as she slipped her rough hands under the hem of the red tank top. She moved her hands up and down Asami's back, tracing small figures delicately with her fingertips. Korra tilted her head to the side as Asami kissed down her jaw, to her ear, trailing her tongue down Korra's neck. Her hot mouth coming to rest on Korra's pulse point, where she gently nipped, causing Korra to groan in response.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to ask your place or mine?" Korra breathed out, grinning as Asami lifted her head and gazed down into Korra's face.

"Where do you leave?" Asami replied, her breathing erratic, and voice a little husky.

Korra sat up, guiding Asami to the side. "I'm at least 40 minutes."

"The condo is closer. Let me tell Opal." Asami quickly jumped to her feet, then extended her hand out for Korra, helping her stand.

Korra followed Asami to the edge of the water, where they stopped and waited as Asami called to Opal. "Are you guys good getting home?"

"I can get them there. I haven't been drinking." Mal called just before Mako pulled her under the water.

That was all Korra needed to hear before she grabbed Asami's hand and started leading them back to the parking lot, practically at a jog. Soon they had to slow because Asami was bare footed, and Korra being the chivalrous woman that she is, grabbed Asami by the waist and threw her over her shoulder. Korra laughed at Asami's protesting squeals and furious cussing, patted her on the rear and politely told her to "calm the hell down."

Korra spun a couple circles as she carried Asami across the sand, taking the shortest route possible to the parking lot. Soon Korra felt tickles at her sides as Asami's fingers danced across her ribs. Of course Korra merely shook her head since she wasn't ticklish and continued on her way. Finally, upon reaching her motorcycle Korra gently set Asami down, then gave her a peck on the lips. Korra only had one helmet with her, and she made sure Asami wore it, though there were many protests. Korra climbed onto the bike and waited as Asami climbed on behind, then she tore off into the night following the directions Asami had given her.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm a little nervous about this chapter. Let me know what you think, I really do enjoy the feedback I get from the reviews!**

Chapter 5

Asami

The wind whips past, tugging at the loose clothing, lights blur together, and she presses herself into Korra's bare back. Asami made sure she had a tight grip around Korra's frame, her hands clasped flat against the darker woman's marvelous torso. She melted into Korra's heat, letting it chase away the slight chill from the ride. She's filled with elation as Korra weaves through traffic, and leans into the corners. This feeling is all too familiar, though definitely better, than the one she gets from driving her father's racecars around the test track. This experience was heightened, she could feel the push of the wind, even though Korra's body blocked most of the force. Also the realization that there was so roll cage, nothing except her thin layer of clothing to protect her from the rough asphalt below, was terrifying, yet exciting.

Soon Asami felt the motorcycle slow as Korra downshifted and pulled the motorcycle up to the curb in front of the condo. Asami slowly slid off the back of the bike, watching to make sure she didn't step on anything with her bare feet. She watched as Korra in turn slid her lithe body off the motorcycle and turned to look at the building. Pulling the helmet from her head and shaking out her curls she heard Korra let out a low, appreciative whistle.

"Swanky." Korra said as she looked up at the building.

Asami tucked the helmet under her arm and grabbed Korra's hand pulling her forward. "Come on." She implored as they rushed forward and past the doorman that held the door for them. It was Asami's turn to lead them now, as they walked at a quickened pace to the elevators smiling like idiots the whole way.

When the doors slid open Asami jerked Korra inside and seeing that no one else occupied the small space, hastily slammed her thumb against the floor button before pushing Korra against the wall. She smirked when she saw Korra's eyes widen and then narrow in a challenging glare just before Asami surged forward and captured Korra's lips with her own. She sunk into the feeling of those lips as they responded eagerly to her, working in tandem to fuel the growing fire between them. She became intensely aware of a resounding, and mildly annoying, _ding_ that echoed through the elevator. Just before the doors slid open to emit an elder couple Asami rolled away from Korra, pressing her own back against the wall. As the couple shuffled into the elevator Asami covered her mouth with her hand to hold in her laughter.

She glanced at the other woman to see Korra's face was a lovely shade of crimson as she too fought the urge to laugh. Asami politely nodded towards the elderly couple as the woman cast unamused looks between the two of them, her lips pursed together in distaste. The man however had an amused grin on his face, no doubt, from the traces of Asami's red lipstick that had smeared on Korra's face, understanding what he and his prudish wife had interrupted. A tense silence filled the elevator as both woman tried, and without much success, to display a somber and innocent look. When finally the elevator _dinged_ again to admit them to their floor they both all but tripped over each other to exit, leaving the bemused and shocked couple behind.

Asami dug the key from the pocket of her wrap, hands shaking slightly from barely contained laughter, she slid the key into place and pushed open the door. Korra followed behind her, stepping into the dark room. Asami turned to shut the door, turning the lock, and soon found herself flipped around and pressed against it as she was assaulted by Korra's parting lips. Asami moaned out as Korra trailed her fingers up down Asami's sides. Her mind was foggy, her thought process anything but functioning. Yet somehow through a brief moment of clarity she pushed Korra back, slammed the key and helmet down onto the counter before grabbing the other woman by the arm and pulling her through the house towards the bedroom.

They hadn't made it far before Korra jerked her arm from Asami's grip. The next thing Asami knew she was being swept up in Korra's arms, the woman positioning a strong arm under Asami's knees and the other behind her back. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and shoulders, laughing as she was carried bridal style into the bedroom she had been headed for. Asami laughed louder when Korra kicked the door closed behind them and then unceremoniously deposited Asami onto the bed, where she bounced a few times before Korra's body settled over her.

Her laughter was cut off as Korra crushed her mouth against Asami's. Impatiently Asami reached down and pulled at the button of Korra's cutoffs. In response to such hastiness, Korra growled as she captured Asami's wrists and roughly shoved them over Asami's head where she easily held them in one hand. Asami gasped as excitement rippled through her, her abdomen clenching in anticipation, and her legs wrapping tightly around Korra's waist.

She arched her hips up, grinding her pelvis against Korra's, and heard Korra groan in response. Asami felt Korra release her hands as the other woman slid her finger across and down Asami's arms, pushing material along the way, then helping raise her up enough to discard the long sleeved shirt. Asami's heart was pounding in her chest as she felt those hands once again slip under the hem of her tank top, only this time as Korra's fingers skimmed the skin she pushed the encumbering clothing up and over Asami's head. It too went the way of the long sleeve shirt, as it was thrown without a backward look to land on the bedside lamp.

:::::::::::

Korra

It took all of her self-control to act civilized, to hold back from lifting the wrap and shoving Asami's bikini bottoms to the side and letting her fingers dive into the depths underneath. But somehow she managed, she put a cap on the rising desire to pillage the woman under her, for now at least. Korra trailed kisses down Asami's chest, stopping at the fabric of her bikini top. Reaching up she pulled the fabric aside, allowing the milky white orb to burst free of its confinement, and she gingerly flicked her thumb across it. She felt Asami press up into her hips, encouraging the touch, and Korra wasted no time in clamping her hot mouth over the deliciously pink, hardened nipple.

While her tongue and mouth pleased one breast her hand came up to caress the other. She slipped her hand under the bikini and pressed into the soft, welcoming flesh underneath. Alternating between gentle squeezing and pulling lightly at the pink tip. Korra felt Asami run her hands up the hardened muscles of her back, pulling at the string of her top. To distract the woman of her plans entirely Korra nipped at the bud in her mouth, causing the woman under her to shudder in delight, just before she let her mouth capture the now newly exposed breast in her mouth.

While her tongue drew hot, wet circles around Asami's nipple, Korra let her hands journey down to tug at the strings of the wrap, and in turn the bikini bottom, tossing them both to the side. As Asami wrapped her legs around Korra again Korra became aware of the heat that radiated against her abdomen, its pulsating warmth matching the growing throb in her own core. She groaned against Asami's breast as she felt dampness under her, drunk on the lust of knowing she caused it. She trailed her hands up Asami's quivering thighs, resting them on the woman's waist as she started let her mouth roam.

She nipped, and kissed her way down Asami's torso, letting her tongue leave a wet trail underneath. She zealously licked at the salty flesh, letting her teeth scrap against it as she made her way lower. When Korra felt the silky hair brush ever so slightly against her chin, she raised her head, looking up into half lidded green eyes. While holding that gaze she moved and pressed a kiss into the delicate flesh of Asami's hips. Grinning deviously Korra lifted one of Asami legs, placing it over her shoulder, she watched at Asami's breathing caught for just a moment before the woman swallowed hard. Then as Korra lowered her head towards her target she slid her hands under Asami and grasped at the supple flesh of the woman's round backside.

She teasingly trailed her tongue to where it barely skimmed Asami's slick folds. Korra felt Asami's hand brush against the top of her head, and then clutch gently at Korra's hair. Finally Korra couldn't hold back anymore, she let the calm control that she had somehow managed to hang on to go, no, more like she threw that bitch out the window. She pressed one soft kiss into Asami's inner thigh before she went to work with the sole purpose of making the other woman scream her name.

She buried her face into the dripping warmth, mentally smiling as Asami cried out. Pulling the bundle of nerves into her mouth she sucked and flicked her tongue over it, casing Asami's nails to dig into her scalp. She let her teeth scrap ever so slightly as she released the bud from her mouth, then with her tongue wide drug her taste buds against it.

"Holy shit!" Asami cried out as she sucked in a broken gasp of air.

Korra felt her buck against her mouth, demanding more with the upwards thrusts of her hips, and of course Korra gladly replied. She trailed her tongue to Asami's entrance where she licked all around it, tasting in a slow circle as the woman she clung to squirmed and whimpered. Sliding one hand free from the tender flesh of Asami's backside she painted a wide swath with her tongue as it moved back towards the sensitive bud. As Korra closed her mouth over it she drove two fingers into Asami's entrance. Korra held on as Asami's hip surge forward at the contact, the woman digging her heel into the muscles of Korra's back

"Fuck." Asami stammered as Korra began to pump her fingers in and out. Then as Korra sucked hard on Asami's clit, pulling it against her teeth, the woman called out, "Oh Ravaa!"

Korra smiled in delight, knowing before long it would her name on those red lips, it would be her name uttered in a broken scream towards the heavens. Humming to herself, sending vibrations through her mouth against Asami's overloaded nerves Korra began to pump her fingers faster. She curled her fingers upward, pressing into the walls that tightened around her, never slowing the onslaught of pleasure her tongue was contributing. Korra sucked Asami's clit back into her mouth, and as she curled her fingers against that oh so sweet spot, she felt the woman arch up, violently, her body convulsing as the full brunt of the orgasm spilled forth and slammed into her.

Korra gave one long lick tasting the wetness that spilled forth before she raised her head to watch the woman ride out her orgasm. Korra smirked at the steady stream of curses that exploded forth from that beautiful mouth, and her own excitement surged forth again when she saw the white knuckled grip on the bed sheets. Yet she still wasn't satisfied, she had yet to hear her name on those lips, and so she adjusted her hand.

Pressing her palm flat against that wonderfully receptive bundle, she moved her hand, letting her fingers to continue their movement. Then Korra shifted her body, sliding her way up Asami's quaking form, her thigh coming to rest between Asami's. Korra straddled one of Asami's legs, pressing her own thigh against her pumping hand, she started to rock with it. She watched as Asami's eyes squeezed shut, the woman biting down on her bottom lip as a second wave of ecstasy built within her. Korra lowered her body down, letting her flesh press into the softness below her. She kissed her way up Asami's elegant jaw to her lips.

Korra trailed her tongue over them, feeling Asami's labored breaths ebb and flow from their partially parted state. Korra increased the pace of her full body thrusts, bringing her mouth hard against Asami's. She gave one quick, heated kiss before she pulled away, Asami groaning at the departure. She then lowered her mouth down to Asami's ear as she felt the woman shudder under her.

She let her breath ghost across the surface before she finally whispered, in a commanding voice, "I want you to scream for me."

Korra watched Asami's eyes go wide as the woman processed the simple meaning of those words, her pleasure filled state making the comprehension process take longer. But, Korra wanted to make sure the woman understood, fully understood, what was expected of her. Lowering her mouth to Asami's ear again she breathed out her instructions.

"When this one tears through your body, I want to hear my name on your lips. Nothing would please me more." Then Korra took the earlobe into her mouth sucking on it gently before moving down to tease Asami's breasts. She let her tongue flick over the pink nubs before taking one into her mouth, and that action was all it took to send Asami over the edge again.

Korra thrust forward as Asami bucked into the air, Korra's name spilling from her lips. Korra grinned triumphantly as she slowed her thrusts, letting Asami finish her orgasm to the slow gentle stroking of Korra's fingers. Watching the woman's chest heave as she tried to catch her breath, Korra rolled to the side, and propped herself up on her elbow. Korra patiently waited for the woman to calm her breathing, and still longer for her to gather the energy to form coherent thoughts and then to speak.

"I can't even…" Asami started, but couldn't finish, words not being enough to describe the immense pleasure she'd just succumbed to. "I just can't…"

Except Korra didn't realize Asami couldn't find the words to describe not just one, but two mind blowing orgasms. Instead Korra thought her words, her demands, had been too aggressive, over the top. "Shit, Asami I'm sorry, I don't really know what got into me." Korra struggled to rectify the situation. "I'm not normally like that in bed, and I didn't mean to overdo it, and … wait, what the hell? Okay why are you looking at me like that?" Korra's face burned from Asami's sudden expression change.

"Are you serious right now?" Korra shrugged at Asami's question and sideways look. "I mean you just almost fucked me into a coma, and now you want to apologize? That's actually, oddly enough, adorable."

Korra could only stare in silence as her confused brain worked overtime to bring understanding to light. "So… you enjoyed it, er, well, you enjoyed me?" She asked sheepishly.

"Spirits, I thought that was obvious from the way I was moaning." Asami said as she curled into Korra's side. "Your demand was pretty fucking hot as well. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up with a noise complaint."

"Thank Ravaa." Korra exhaled out as she rolled onto her back, then eyes shooting wide as she realized how that could be taken. "I mean, I was worried that _that_ had been over the top. Not that I was trying to get a noise complaint, or, ugh disturb others. I just, fuck, I'm just going to shut up now." And she threw her arm over her embarrassed face as Asami giggled next to her.

After a couple minutes Korra felt Asami lean over her, her hands reaching up to pull Korra's away so she could look at her face. "Korra, it's okay. I understand, you were afraid you'd done something that would freak me out. The fact that you then apologized for it was sweet, but trust me it didn't freak me out at all. In fact it was… a major turn on." Korra peaked her eyes open to see a grinning Asami. "I have never been… hmmm, what is the word I want… oh, I have never been sated like that before. I still don't know how to describe it, I just know that I can't wait to try and express it's magnitude through other means." Korra watched the satisfied grin morph into a wicked smile, as she then felt Asami's hand trail up the inside of her thigh.

Suddenly very nervous Korra tried her best to sound calm and not at all phased by the woman's words. "Oh really? Then I guess this should be interesting." Somehow she managed to keep her voice even, and unfaltering.

"Oh and Korra, I think 'nothing would please me more' than to hear you scream my name as well."

Korra almost lost it right there, the way Asami growled the words out like she was issuing a challenge, oh sweet Ravaa indeed. As the night wore on and Korra finally did yell out in pleasure, it was Asami's name on her lips, over and over again. They rode the waves of pleasure well into the early morning, each one giving as much in return as they received. When they finally collapsed in a sweaty tangled mess, too exhausted to continue their activities, Korra pulled the covers back. Both women shaking as they fell into the soft sheets. Korra laid on her back, letting Asami rest her head against her chest. Feeling the other woman's erratic heart beat pound in time with her own. They wrapped their arms around each other, their legs tangled and they soon fell into an exhausted, welcome sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Asami

A well placed ray of light, emitting from the late morning sun, fell across the sleeping forms of the two women. Their bodies tangled together, arms holding each other close, two lovers', fallen victims of exhaustion. Their breathing slow and steady, a peaceful and stirring vision to behold.

Asami can't help the smile that finds its way to her lips as her eyes fluttered open. The body pressed to hers is a welcoming way to wake up. Arms around her waist, holding her securely against the warmth. She places a kiss to Korra's collar bone as she props herself up on her elbow. In that moment she studies the woman in her bed. She traces one finger, lightly, over the hard lines of muscles. Her ivory skin a stark contrast to the darker, tanned flesh beneath her hand. Careful not to disturb her bedmate she presses a light kiss the woman's lips and climbs nimbly from bed.

She looks about the room, taking in the chaotic mess of the discarded clothes from last night. A shirt on the lamp, Korra's shorts in front of the bathroom door, and most interestingly her own bikini top hanging from the ceiling fan. Asami quirks an eyebrow as she removes the article of clothing, grinning as she tosses it on the dresser. She grabs a pair of red boy shorts, and just because she can, Korra's button up, then slips into the bathroom for a quick shower.

::::::::

Running a towel through her wet hair Asami emerges from the steaming bathroom. Quietly she lays a pair of shorts and a tank top on the dresser, hoping Korra will find them. Then she steps out and heads for the kitchen to start breakfast. As she steps into the living room she takes in the trail of clothes that leads to Mako's room, shaking her head she jumps then rushes towards the banging on the front door.

Asami jerks the door open and stares down at a young man in a security uniform. "Can I help you, sir?"

The man stares, face coloring, as his eyes travel up and down Asami's body. Letting out an annoyed sigh she crosses her arms and leans against the door jam. Loudly clearing her throat she stifles a laugh when the man jumps and stammers. "Uh, are, are you Ms. Um, Sato?"

Placing a winning smile on her face Asami nods, "Yes, I am. How can I help you, Louis?" She asks reading his name tag.

He pulls nervously at his collar, like it's suddenly too tight. "Well ma'am there's been a few complaints. Uh, noise complaints."

Asami fights the flush down, feigning innocence, she leans forward slightly, her eyes wide. "Oh really. Well I can't imagine why."

"There were calls about loud, um, moan… uh moaning coming from this place last night." His face now an undescribable shade of red.

Now Asami lets the color rise to her cheeks, and decides to have a little fun. "Well that would be my fault." She steps out into the hall, playing with the top button of the shirt she wears. "You see Louis, my girlfriend had quite the appetite last night, and well it took many, many, times to ever satisfy her." She smirks as the man swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. She leans in, drops her voice, and whispers into his ear. "I'd consider it a great favor if we could just forget about this, it would save her and I a lot of embarrassment." She watches the man grip the paper in his hand, wrinkling it with the force. "And I promise that next time, I'll make sure she doesn't get too loud. Will that work, Louis?" She whispers his name out on a breathy voice.

He gulps, nods his head, and crumples the ticket in his hand. Asami quickly steps back, through the doorway, and calls out, "thank you Louis" before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Grinning she starts to walk forward, but is startled again as Opal steps into the hallway. "You little tease. You're really awful you know that?" She says with a big smile on her face.

Asami laughs and looks at the woman closely. "Hey, it was a little flirting or a ticket. Besides that noise complaint could very well have been for you. You're hickeys are showing." She says as she steps around Opal to the kitchen. She busies herself pulling out a couple pans, while Opal starts the coffee.

"Oh I doubt it, you weren't exactly quiet and all the embarrassing hickeys are covered." Opal says as she turns and leans against the counter.

Asami pulls eggs and bacon from the fridge, her cheeks a little pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She set the food on the counter and stared at Opal.

She watches as Opal's eyes give a playful glint. "Oh well let me freshen your memory." As Opal opened her mouth and let out a loud, toe curling moan, Asami lunged across the kitchen, her hand closing around Opal's mouth.

Laughing she pulls her hand away. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry, but it was difficult to stay quiet." She snorts when Opal gives her a 'bullshit' look.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you tried _really_ hard." Then Opal started laughing, as she turned to grab plates from the cabinet. "Poor Louis."

Asami smirked and placed the bacon in the pan to fry, the scent of coffee drifting to her nose, and she turned to grab a cup. "So Mal and Mako?" She inquired over her shoulder to Opal.

"Oh my gosh, yes! She's really sweet, and he was her main concern last night." Opal said as she hopped up onto a barstool, holding a coffee cup out for Asami to fill. "So you and Korra?" She asks as Asami steps over, coffee pot in hand, then wiggles her eyebrows.

Asami let the smile take over her face, her happiness bubbling over. "Yes. She's very, attentive." She turns to head to the stove, as Opal laughs, then stops when she sees Mal standing at the edge of the hallway. Asami offers an inviting smile. "Coffee?" She asks raising the pot a little.

Mal returns the smile and steps forward, wearing one of Mako's shirts and her shorts from last night. "That'd be great thanks." She takes the stool next to Opal, who leans over and nudges her shoulder. Asami hands her a coffee cup and turns back to the stove.

"So how's our brooding boy this morning?" Opal asks in a playful tone.

"Sleeping." Mal glances at Opal. "Oh I do not kiss and tell."

"Yes she does." A fresh from the shower Korra says as she steps into the kitchen, and heads straight for Asami, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Morning." Asami purrs when Korra presses a kiss against her neck.

"Awe, that's so cute." Bolin booms as he leans against the counter next to Opal, a goofy grin on his face. "Aren't they cute Opal?"

"Precious." Opal says over her coffee cup, eyes twinkling in delight.

"So what are we doing today?" Asami asks turning to lean on the counter that Korra has perched herself on.

Everyone shrugs, and then Mal sits up straight. "Korra, what about Naga?"

Asami watches as Korra's face lights up briefly before settling into a look of deep thought. "I'd need help with her."

"Who's Naga and why do you need help with her?" Bolin asks as he steals a sip of Opal's coffee, earning himself a playful swat to his hand.

"Naga is the name of my sailboat. I could take you guys out, but I need at least two more people to help with the rigging to make it a smooth trip. I can manage with one, but I'd prefer two." Korra says wrapping her legs around Asami and pulling her near so her back rested against Korra's front.

"Asami and I know how to sail." Opal shouts out with enthusiasm. "We were on the sailing team in college."

Asami tilts her head to peer up at Korra, who's studying her. "Really?" Asami only nods in answer of Korra's question. "Can you get any hotter?" Then Asami finds herself pulled into a kiss, that she willingly melts into.

"Hey, hey. If you're gonna do that then give me this." Opal says as she pulls the fork for the bacon from Asami's hand. "This is how breakfast ends up burnt."

Asami only laughs as she breaks away from Korra's lips. "You're just upset because my sex was better than yours."

"Says who?" Bolin whines from the counter.

"Says the noise complaint I got earlier." Then she turns and watches Korra's face color, almost as bad as Louis. "Oh yeah, it happened."

"Don't forget to mention you got out of that by flirting and making the poor man probably jizz in his pants." Opal gives Asami a pointed look as she starts to place the golden strips of bacon on a plate.

Mal sits at the counter laughing at the antics in front of her. "Oh yeah I like these guys Korra."

Asami sighs as Korra pulls her against her again, the embarrassed woman burying her face in the crook of Asami's neck. "I. Am. So. Sorry." Korra breathes out, emphasizing each word.

"I'm not! I refuse to let you apologize or forget something that was so, enjoyable." Asami squeals as Korra digs her nimble fingers into Asami's ribs.

"Ah hell no. You take that shit somewhere else. Someone is going to end up burnt." Opal laughs as she swats at the women with her spatula.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Everyone stops and turns to look at a shirtless Mako. A big smile on his face as he steps next to Mal. "Is that my shirt?"

Breakfast is filled with much laughter and bright smiles. The couples stealing bites of bacon or a kiss randomly. Mako endures the slight teasing of his brief crush on Korra, and he takes it in stride, never removing his arm from around Mal's shoulders. Asami leans into Korra, all thoughts of Iroh removed from her mind. Together the six of them work to clean the kitchen and pack a picnic dinner with snacks, since it's already noon. Everyone takes a quick shower and dons their swimsuits and packs a dry set of clothes. Opal and Asami graciously let Mal borrow a few things to make an outfit. Korra borrows a shirt from Asami and dons her swimsuit and cutoffs from yesterday, stating she has extra clothes on the boat.

When everyone is ready and after a second check of their packed supplies they head downstairs. On the way Asami shares with Korra the story about Louis, and much to Korra's delight he's standing with the doorman out front. Asami smirks as she slides her hand down Korra's back, to settle on her ass cheek, where she gives it a slight squeeze and then winks at Louis as they walk by him. That poor, poor, man. Everyone piles into the car, with the exception of Korra who leads the way to the docks on her motorcycle.

:::::::

Korra

Korra tilted her head back, letting the wind blow through her short hair. Smiling as the feel of the tiller under her hand brought back fond memories. The sails snapped taught as the wind tugged Naga forward through the surf. Opal and Asami followed Korra's orders quickly, proving to be an efficient and capable crew. The others lounged on the small deck, enjoying the sun. It was shaping up to be a perfect day, new friends, and the open sea.

For a ways some birds followed the progress of their trip, hoping for a chance at a bite of food. The blue water splashed white spray about as the bow cut through the waves smoothly. Korra steered the vessel to race towards the horizon, chasing the sun in its descent. A pair of dolphins made a brief appearance, racing the boat forward as they jumped about.

After they had sailed for a good while, reaching the coral reefs Korra was looking for, she called out commands to Opal and Asami again. The two worked quickly to bring the sails down, and let the anchor out. Finally everyone converged on deck and found a place to lounge, drinks in hand, radio playing in the background. They simply sat and enjoyed the gentle rocking of the boat, toes or fingers tapping to the song that played.

Finally Korra jumped up, having grown tired of just sitting, and stripped down to her bikini. She ran to the front of the boat and jumped into the air. "Geronimo!" Echoed through the air as her body cut through the water, a splash raising up into the air. She kicked and dove down as far as she could.

Korra loved being under the water, the light from above rippling and distorted. She watched through blurry eyes as schools of colorful fish swam about, headed towards the reef. She swam forward, following them, enjoying the peacefulness that came with being submerged. She stopped short as a fish swam across her path, and then turned to head back to the boat.

She felt the stretch of each muscles in her back as she propelled herself forward, taking long, slow strokes. Gliding through the cool, refreshing water she felt energized. Seeing the shadow of the boat approaching she kicked for the surface.

"See I told you guys she was fine." Reached Korra's ears as her head broke the surface of the water. "Korra, tell them you're fine."

"What?" Korra peered up at the boat confused by the concerned expressions on her friends' faces, all except Mal.

"You were under for a long time. We thought something had happened." Mako clarified as he sat on the edge his feet dangling near the water.

"I'm really good at holding my breath. It's part of the training Tenzin helps me with. Comes in handy if you fall off your board and are getting pounded by a wave." Korra swims to the side and pulls herself up the ladder.

"I'll have to work on that." Mako jokes with a grin on his face.

"No time like the present Broseph Stalin!" Bolin yells as he shoves Mako over the edge before jumping in after his brother.

Korra laughs as the boy's splash about and yell at each other. She looks up and notices Opal covering her mouth with her hand, when the woman sees she's looking at her Opal jerks her head to the side. Korra follows her gaze and sees Asami, leaning against the railing of the boat. Vacant expression on her face, like she's daydreaming.

:::::::::::

Asami

Abs. Wet abs. Water droplets sliding over each individual, chiseled muscle. Her tongue lapping the droplets from Korra's body. Her body beginning to heat up, she presses her thighs together, her heart lurching in her chest. Asami bites her bottom lip as the muscles she's admiring ripple when Korra moves towards her.

"See, you broke her." Mal snickers before she's pulled into the water by Mako.

Asami's eyes never leave the specimen of fitness before her as Korra stops. She feels a finger under her chin, it nudges her chin up, forcing her eyes to travel up along Korra's body. She watches droplets slide slowly over the curves of Korra's breasts, before disappearing under her top. Her eyes travel to Korra's supple lips, she notices that they're moving, but her short circuited brain doesn't process that Korra's speaking. She watches that sexy, lopsided grin form, and oh how she wants to kiss those sweet lips. Pulling her gaze away from them she looks up and finds bewitching blue eyes staring back.

Asami leans forward, closing her eyes as she meets Korra's yielding mouth. She sinks into the kiss, it makes her knees weak, and then she feels those warm arms come around her, holding her steady. She moans softly as Korra's tongue slithers past her lips. Their tongues tangling briefly before Korra pulls back, her hands sliding to Asami's shoulders.

Asami feels Korra's breath glide across her ear as the woman whispers. "I think you need to cool down."

Asami furrows her brow at Korra's words, all too late she realizes Korra has maneuvered her to the edge of the boat. As Asami sucks in a breath between clenched teeth Korra shoves her backwards, where the cool water momentarily quenches the flames of her burning desire. Spluttering as she surfaces she sweeps her wet hair from her face. A chorus of laughter singing in her ears.

She looks up searching for Korra on the boat, only to find no one is there. Asami spins in the water and glares at her friends. Suddenly she finds her ankle in a strong grip, and barely manages to get a lungful of air before she's pulled under. Arms wrap around her waist and warm lips press against hers. She wraps her arms around Korra's neck, her mouth responding automatically to her lips. Breaking apart Korra pushes Asami to the surface and their heads break the surface at the same time. Asami laughs as she wraps her arms around Korra again, diving in for another kiss.

::::::

Korra

With the sun setting and everyone in dry clothes Korra pulls several blankets from a storage area. She hands one to Mal and another to Opal, then strides up behind Asami. She stands behind the woman for a moment, studying her as she watches the sun sink into the water. She unfurls the blanket and stepping forward wraps it around Asami's shoulders. Then Korra pulls the woman against her chest and rests her chin on Asami's shoulder as she too watches the setting sun.

Korra smiles as Asami lets her head come to rest against Korra's, and as happy as Korra is in this moment she knows it'll soon end. Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Asami will leave. They have jobs almost half a world away, they're here for vacation. As much as Korra would like for it to last, she knows all good things come to an end, and oh how she dreads when that day will come. She releases a deep sigh and feels Asami turn to face her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Korra sees the concern on Asami's face.

"I just realized that you'll have to go home eventually." Korra looks down and then finds herself enveloped in a warm blanket as Asami throws her arms around Korra. She buried into the warm curve of Asami's neck, inhaling the scent of cucumber melon.

"Did you break Korra this time?" Bolin calls from his seat next to Opal.

"No, she's not broken! She just pointed out that we haven't discussed when we're going home." Korra pulls away from Asami's embrace and shuffles over to the bench seat. Asami joins her, curling up in Korra's lap. "Let's see, so Mako was able to take his whole two weeks of vacation at once, so he has twelve days left. Opal and Bolin are here on vacation for the same amount of time, but then their production company will be filming here for the next few months." Korra looks at each in turn, they offer her a smile, which she returns.

"And when do you leave?" Korra askes the question she hadn't realized she'd been afraid to ask. She's confused for a moment as something causes her heart to constrict, but then Asami answers and the discomfort subsides.

"My lawyer and father thought it best that I distance myself from the company until after his trial. So I guess I'm here until they set a date and it's over." Korra feels relief flood through her, and that scares her too.

But before Korra can enjoy the information Asami has shared, or even attempt to process the emotions that run through her, the roar of an engine pierces through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? Yep, it's another chapter, that's 3 in less than 48 hours. Got a problem? Deal with it! #SORRYNOTSORRY**

 **Also please don't hate me after you read this.**

Chapter 7

Korra

The roar of the engine traveled across the water, Korra scanned every direction. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something's not right, she knows it, can feel it. Sound carries on water, the boat could be anywhere. _Why run without any lights?_ The others around her stare intently out across the water, then taking a deep breath Korra closes her eyes. Concentrating, she listens, feels the deck under her feet rock, the light bulb clicks on, and her eyes fly open.

"Get down, stay down!" She barks to the people around her, she drops to the deck, pulling Asami with her.

"Korra what's going on?" Asami implores, a trace of fear in her voice.

"It's dark, if you can hear a boat then you should be able to see it too. The only way you don't see it is if it's running without lights, and the only reason any boat would run way out here without lights is if they don't want anyone to see them." Korra crawls towards Mako, Mal, Opal, and Bolin, Asami trailing behind her.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" Mal asks smirking and shaking her head.

"Isn't that how it always goes with us?" Korra jokes nervously as she peers over the railing. The moon isn't providing much light, and she can tell the sound of the engine is growing louder.

"I think I see something." Bolin points, and Korra follows his finger. Slowly she creeps towards the edge of the boat, scanning the darkness. _Shit._ A dark shadow cuts through the water, she follows it with her eyes. Then the engine cuts out, the only sound is water lapping at the hull of the two boats.

Korra holds her breath as a light flicks on from the boat, it can't be more than sixty feet from them. Three figures step out onto the deck, one straps a large air tank to his back. Korra jumps as a warm hand comes to rest on her shoulder, she bites back a curse as she reaches a hand out towards Asami.

A wet plop sounds from the other boat, Korra turns to see only two men on the deck now. _What are they driving for in the middle of the night?_ The voices of the two men carrying across the water, Korra can't understand what they're saying. _What the hell language is that?_ She feels Asami's grip on her arm grow tighter, turning see she's the other woman has her free hand clapped to her mouth.

"Korra, they're going to kill that man when he comes up?" Korra glances back at the boat, then back to Asami.

"How do you know that?"

"They're speaking Bulgarian. They just said when he brings the shipment up they can dispose of him." Korra watches as Asami starts to tremble.

She reaches up with both hands and cups the woman's face. "Deep breath, it's okay. I need you to do me favor. Stay here and listen to what they say. Can you do that for me?" Korra makes out Asami's nod in the dim light the moon projects down. She presses a kiss into Asami's forehead. "I'll be back, I promise."

Before Asami can protest the men start speaking again, Korra quickly scurries to the others. "Mal do you still remember Morse code?"

"Of course." The blonde replies, slightly offended Korra would even have to ask.

"Go into the cabin, use the radio, emergency channels, and send out a SOS or something. Get the coast guard here." Korra turns to Mako as Mal hurries as quickly as she can in her crouched position towards the cabin.

"What's going on Korra?" Mako demands.

"I'm not positive. Three men on the boat, one is diving. Asami said they're speaking Bulgarian. Apparently the diver is recovering some sort of shipment, and when he finishes their going to kill him." Korra racks her brain for what to do.

"We could be in big trouble if they find us right?" Opal's voice quivers as she huddles next to Bolin, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Yeah Ope we could be." Mako confirms their fears, and it sinks in, their trip could turn deadly.

"I have a flare gun, a paddle, lifejackets, and an inflatable raft. Our best option is to just stay silent and hope they don't notice us. Otherwise we're not going down without a fight." Korra felt the heat of anger behind her words.

Korra makes a mad dash to the storage area at the aft of the boat, Mako and Bolin right behind her. She pulls the flare case out, flicking it open to spy four shots, four rounds. Flare gun had to be better than nothing. Handing it to Mako she dug for the paddle, finding it she passed it to Bolin. Last she pulled out the raft and life jackets unsure what to do with them. _Let's MacGyver this shit._

The boys make their way back towards the bow of the boat, and Korra slips to the cabin.

"Any luck?" She asks Mal who sits over the radio, the volume turned low as she strains to listen.

"I'm sure, it's hard to tell. Radio keeps cutting in and out, makes me wonder if they have a jammer set up." Mal presses her ear to the speaker as it crackles, then shakes her head and taps her nail against the microphone.

::::::

Korra finds Asami where she left her, crouched near the railing, though now she has a white knuckled grip on it.

"He's surfaced twice, this should be the last run. He's bringing up sort of liquid, I'm not sure what it's called. Are we really going to let them kill him?" Korra squeezes her hand, hoping to relieve some of the fear that sounded from her voice.

"I'm afraid it's going to be an us or him situation. We don't have a choice Sami." Korra's eyes widen as she watches a fourth figure step onto the deck, he's yelling and gesturing with his arms.

Asami swivels towards her. "They know we're here."

Korra swears under her breath as Mal rushes across the deck towards them. "I'm still not sure if the message got out to the Coast Guard, but _they_ picked up the signal."

"Shit." Korra swears as she sees _them_ unlash a dingy, she hurriedly slips over towards Mako and Bolin. "Okay, here's the plan…."

:::::::

Asami

She crouches in the shadows, the sound of a small engine buzzing closer. She inhales a deep breath through her nose, then exhales slowly through her mouth. _Calm, steady._ She hears the little engine die and then feels a bump as the dingy comes into contact with the Naga. Two figures climb aboard, too large to be women, both men. One clicks on a flashlight, the beam sweeping back and forth. Her heart hammers away in her chest, and she makes herself as small as possible. They can't find her, not yet. _Spirits, Korra. Where are you?_

::::::::

Korra

When the dingy pulls away from the boat headed towards the Naga, Korra takes a deep breath and slips under the water. In the black water she swims towards the other boat, just below the surface. The sound of the dingy is muffled as it travels overhead. She propels herself forward agonizingly slow, aiming for the back of the boat. She pauses her forward motion as the dingy passes by her, when the blades pass her entirely she continues on. The shadow of the other boat looms before her, pushing herself down she slips under the boat to the back side.

Stealthily she slowly emerges from the water, first letting just her eyes peek above the surface. Slowly she reaches for the low lip of the deck, using her fingers and arms she pulls herself up enough to see. One man stands on the far side, cigarette in hand, the cherry ember glowing at the end of it. She raises her arm and grasped the first rung of the rail in a tight grip, pulling herself up, eyes on the man in front of her. He shifts, she freezes, and he flicks the butt over the rail and then shoves his hands into his pockets.

She reaches up and grabs the next rung, using her arm strength to pull herself up enough to wedge a knee into an opening. She pushes and pulls her way slowly into a standing position and waits. A tiny fire ball rises in the sky, emitting a low whistle, the man jerks his head upward to watch it. Korra launches herself over the railing, voices ringing out from the Naga.

Running to the man she kicks out with a powerful leg, but he turns and side steps her foot. His hands grapple at his pockets and she surges forward, wrapping her arms around him as she drives him back. His foot catches on a metal container, knocking it over. A chemical smell wafts through the air as his back smacks against the railing and he lets out a painful cry. Korra feels them start to tip over, she tries to pull back, but it's too little, too late. Bodies thrashing they plummet into the dark waters below.

Korra pushes the man away roughly and kicks hard for the surface. A steel grip circles her ankle and pulls her down. The man claws his way up her body, she kicks and punches, but he still keeps his hold on her body. A fist drives into her stomach and her breath rushing out in a violent stream of bubbles. She claws at his face, as hands grab for her throat. Her lungs ache, she manages to grab his face with her hands as his close around her throat. She digs her thumbs into his eyes, bubbles spew from his mouth, and his grip slackens.

To Korra's horror his body gives an involuntary jerk as his brain and lungs forces him to suck in air, his body goes limp, then gives another violent jerk as he tries to draw another desperate breath. Korra shoves the body away from her and fights for the surface. Her head barely breaks into open air before the gasps for oxygen, inhaling water with it. She coughs and sputters as she pushes herself towards the boat, then clamors up onto the deck.

On her hands and knees her stomach turns, retching from the sight of the man drowning and the nauseating stench of chemicals. She drags in a ragged breath as screams coming from the Naga reach her. She unsteadily pushes herself up, sirens and lights flashing way in the distance. A black figure lunges up out of the water, the diver, knife in hand he charges at Korra.

"Jump Korra!" Mako yells and a high pitched whistle pierces the night sky.

::::::::

Asami

She groans as the man's elbow makes contact with her cheek, snapping her head back. She tumbles off him and rolls up onto her feet into a fighting stance. She draws the man's attention, and as he takes a step forward to charge, he drops like a sack of bricks from the paddle to the back of his head. Lights and sirens rush towards them, as Asami rushes forward, and helps Bolin use the man's shoelaces to tie his hands.

"Mako and Mal took the other guy down. Opal's trying to use the radio." He yanks the man's arms back roughly as Asami quickly ties them at the wrist.

Standing she hears Mako yell, "Jump Korra!" Her eyes find Mako, flare gun pointed to the other boat. She jerks her head to see the glint of steel as a man rushes towards Korra. Asami surges forward when Bolin grabs her in a bear hug. She watches the flare streak out across the water, and as a body tumbles overboard the flare hits the boat.

The explosion lights up the night sky, chasing away the darkness in all directions. A massive inferno shooting skyward, eating away at the oxygen in its wake. Bolin throws himself and Asami to the deck, he covers her body with his. Debris rains down, shrapnel thuds around them, and all is silent.

Asami pushes herself to wobbly feet, silence surrounds her. Her head aches, she staggers to the railing. What's left of the other boat is in flames, then bright lights shining in her face, blinding her. She can't see, she needs to see, she has to find Korra. She calls her name, her voice sounding muffled and distorted inside her head as pain behind her eyes flares up. A wave of nausea wafts over her, the deck reaches up to catch her. She groans in pain as she pushes her way back to her feet. A ringing replaces the silence of the chaotic night.

A hand grabs her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. A man in uniform is talking to her, his mouth moves but she can't hear anything except that damn ringing. She covers her ears and shakes her head, tears spilling down. The man tugs at her, pulling her towards him. She shrugs him off and looks around the Naga. Mako and Mal huddle together, Mako looks up, and then rushes forward, brushing past her. She turns her head to follow his movements.

He drops to his knees by Opal, she's clutching at a body that lays on the deck. Mako shoves at the body, rolling it over, blood coats Bolin's face. Asami's chest aches, she feels sick, she runs to the rail, losing her dinner over the side. Her stomach now empty she rests her pounding head against the cold metal railing. Sound starts to fade back in, the ringing an underlying annoyance. The volume of the world around her increases in a cacophony of sounds to the point she'd gladly welcome the silence back.

The sirens, Opal's screams and Mako's sobs, the stabbing pain in her heart. She rubs at her chest, then wipes furiously at the tears on her face. _Where's Korra?_ The pain in her chest flares, as she searches the black water. _Please._ She begs to the universe.

"We've got a live one!" A voice rings out.

Asami turns in the direction of the voice, a man jumps over the side. She rushes forward with the man that was talking to her earlier. She drops down to all fours, peering over the edge as the man in the water hauls a person forward. The person turns and reaches for the offered hand above. Asami's eyes lock onto a face with pain filled blue eyes, and she collapses into uncountable sobs, vaguely aware of the set of arms that circled around her.

::::::::

Korra

For the millionth time Korra tells the police officer in front of her what happened. Growing increasingly annoyed with the continued set of questions she snaps.

"I'm done talking to you. I've talked to you till I'm blue in the fucking face, repeating myself over and over. You didn't believe me then, you don't believe me now, and you sure as fuck won't believe me in another ten minutes. Get the fuck away from me before I see about pressing charges for harassment." Her chest heaves as she finishes her discourse.

The man's eyes go wide, and Korra jumps as she feels a sharp pain in her hip. Turning she sees the nurse pull a needle and syringe from her flesh. She opens her mouth to speak, to yell some more, but her tongue grows thick. She tries to turn her head but it's suddenly too heavy. The last thing she sees is the look of pity the officer gives her before everything goes black.

::::::::

Asami

"I'm fine dad. Really, just a few bruises." Asami paces the waiting room floor, doing just that, waiting. She glances anxiously around the room, eyes settling on where Mal comforts Opal. An officer talking to them. She half-listens to her father on the other end of the line. She lets out a tired sigh, then turns to the sound of running feet. Tenzin barrels around the corner, family in tow. "Look dad I need to go. I love you, too." Asami shoves her phone in her pocket and rushes to meet the new arrivals.

"Where is she? What happened?" Tenzin's voice cracks as he scans the room.

"I was told not to discuss what happened. Korra's okay, she's sleeping right now." Tenzin's eyebrows shoot upwards, and Asami rubs her face vigorously with her hands, letting out a frustrated groan. "They had to give her a sedative. I guess while they were stitching her up she went off on one of the cops."

Tenzin nods. "The others?"

"They won't tell us anything because we aren't family. The only reason we know anything about Korra is because Kya was on duty. She's trying to find out about Bolin and Mako, but they're under guard. As is Korra, and us three." She sweeps her hand to the officer sitting by the other girls. "And they won't tell us why!" She yells across the room, her words directed towards the woman in uniform.

She looks down as a small hand tugs at her ruined shirt. She looks down and sees Meelo, tears brimming his eyes. He sniffles and reaches up with both arms, Asami chokes back a sob, but then Ikki steps over, joining her brother. Asami falls to her knees, finally giving in to the sadness, exhaustion, confusion, and her own pain. She clings to the small bodies that envelope her with a warm embrace. The children seeking comfort just as much as she. Another set of arms circle around her as Jinora settles herself beside her siblings. Asami looks up and through tears finds Tenzin.

"I need to make a call." The older man says as he turns on his heel and storms out.


End file.
